Le baiser de l'Éden
by Roseros
Summary: Castiel se voit confronté à un mal insaisissable qui décime les anges du Paradis. Il veut connaître la vérité, mais le chemin qu'il doit emprunter est parsemé d'embûches. Aidé par les frères Winchester, il doit trouver un moyen de stopper cette chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est la volonté de Dieu, il doit les sauver... Et faire la paix avec lui-même.
1. Chapter 1

Le baiser de l'Éden

Death upon Heaven

Si Castiel avait eu la chance de réagir, il l'aurait fait. Mais il était trop tard comme d'habitude, le mal avait été fait. Sa famille mourrait à petit feu, les anges voyaient leurs Grâces anéanties sans crier gare, sans explication à fournir pour éclairer le mystère qui planait au Paradis. Une autre de ses sœurs allait s'ajouter à la longue liste des défunts, il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants à vivre.

Castiel s'accroupit, accordant un regard désolée à la malheureuse qui crachait du sang en grande quantité. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle se portait très bien, souriante et destinée à de grandes choses. Sa cadette allait succomber à ce mal invisible et quelque chose en lui se révoltait furieusement. Il ne voulait pas les laisser mourir, il voulait stopper la marche funèbre une bonne fois pour toute. Est-ce que Dieu les avaient abandonnés et qu'il fermait volontairement les yeux sur cette histoire sans queue ni tête?

L'ange, nommée Jordanne, lui tendis désespérément la main, presque trop faible pour s'exécuter. Elle était d'une pâleur incroyable et la Mort la guettait de très près. Dans un dernier geste de solidarité, il saisit la fragile poigne de sa semblable, priant silencieusement pour son salut.

-Sau…ve no…nous. Avait-elle réussi à murmurer tout juste avant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

-Tu es avec notre Père maintenant. Sois en paix.

Il déposa la main glaciale au sol, tout doucement et baissa les yeux. Voir un ange mourir était quelque chose de plus douloureux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. C'était comme, pour les yeux humains, voir une étoile s'éteindre pour ne jamais plus briller parmi les autres. Certes, les humains ne pleuraient pas pour les étoiles, mais ceux qui comprenaient ce que représentaient réellement ces lumières pouvaient verser des larmes.

Castiel n'en avait plus à laisser couler, il y avait eu trop de perte dans sa vie et possiblement se permettre cette faiblesse n'était pas un luxe qu'il pouvait s'offrir en ces temps noirs. Le Paradis comptait de moins en moins d'anges, la Garnison menaçait de s'effondrer alors que quelques rebelles chutaient sur terre et devenaient mortels.

Était-ce réellement Sa volonté? Toute cette désolation faisait partie de son plan? Avec l'Apocalypse qui cognait à leur porte depuis la récente libération involontaire de Lucifer, l'extinction des Anges, le peu de ressources qu'ils leurs restaient, Castiel se l'avouait, il perdait espoir. Il se dévouait tout aussi fortement à Dieu qu'autrefois, mais il remettait en question ses intentions. Il se demandait si une fin « heureuse » était possible pour l'Univers. Si oui… Pourquoi ne se pointait-elle pas le bout du nez au bout de ce couloir de la mort et du désespoir?

Il devait continuer de lutter, il le savait, jusqu'à la toute fin. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur l'origine du mal qui grugeait ses frères et sœurs, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et il allait avoir besoin des frères Winchester pour ce.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner sur terre pour les retrouver, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange quant à la dépouille de Jordanne. Normalement, lorsqu'un ange mourrait, sa Grâce s'embrasait et ses ailes subissaient le même sort. Alors pourquoi, oui, pourquoi, le sol n'était pas marqué des cendres de ces dernières? Il n'y avait rien du tout, pas la moindre plume brûlée, rien.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand une hypothèse complètement absurde, mais pas tant que ça finalement, lui vint à l'esprit.

Jordanne était-elle morte en tant qu'humaine?

Si c'était bien le cas, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, avait volé sa Grâce. Mais quand, comment? Il avait senti en elle l'énergie d'un ange jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux, rien n'aurait pu s'en emparer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Troublé par sa macabre découverte, il se résolu à rejoindre les frères humains, qui justement, à ce moment exact, lançait un appel sous forme de prière. Ils étaient sûrement dans le pétrin, encore une fois. Mais Castiel ne se plaignait pas, les Winchester l'avait grandement aidé également par le passé. C'était sans doute une autre histoire de démon, rien qui était bien compliqué à régler.

S'il y avait eu une autre personne à ses côtés, celle-ci aurait sans doute entendu le léger battement d'aile de la créature céleste avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse tout d'un coup.

Nuls ne savaient que l'étrange phénomène des morts prématurées des anges n'était que le début d'un véritable cauchemar une épreuve des plus éprouvantes pour l'ange et les frères élus. Si cela était le véritable plan de Dieu, alors on pouvait facilement dire sans prétention que ce dernier avait abandonné ses créations bien-aimées.

Dieu n'allait pas les sauver, il n'allait pas leur tendre la main. C'était une épreuve ultime qu'il imposait à ceux qui croyaient en lui. L'épreuve qui pouvait décider du futur du monde. Castiel n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, il était le seul qui pouvait encore faire une différence pour sauver la Paradis, il devait tenir bon malgré les obstacles qui se dresseront sur son chemin.

Si l'un des anges les plus pieux et optimistes que Dieu protégeait perdait foi, pourquoi se donnerait-il la peine de les secourir? La foi ne se comptait pas avec le nombre de prières murmurées ni avec les miracles accordés, mais bel et bien avec tout son cœur, toute son âme, Castiel devait le comprendre pour aider sa famille à marcher dans la bonne voie.

Il devait éclairer les cieux avec cette vérité. Il devait les guider. Dieu le veut. Dieu l'implore.

_Cass… sauve tes frères et sœurs de ces ténèbres. Tu en es capable. Cherche l'origine, c'est elle qui te mènera au bout de ta quête. Aide-les. Ils ont besoin de toi. Aie foi mon fils, un jour tu comprendras. Ton rôle est important, accompli-le sagement Castiel. Je crois en toi, ne l'oublie jamais… _

_Tu es leur Sauveur._

*_Ah! Voilà, un petit chapitre sur une idée complètement folle qui m'est venu en tête quelques heures plus tôt. Je me suis plongée dans le fandom il y a quelques mois à peine, alors je suis une débutante, ne soyez pas trop durs svp! Comme on a pu le comprendre, Cass va jouer un rôle majeur dans cette histoire, mais je n'oublierais pas Sam et Dean bien évidement, ainsi que Bobby. L'histoire se déroule tout de suite après la libération de Lucifer, mais elle ne sera pas nécessairement chronologique à partir de maintenant, désolée. Il ne faut pas se fier aux épisodes non plus, je vais faire un peu de freestyle à mon avis. Autre point : il y aura la présence d'OC, mais aucuns d'entre eux ne joueront de rôles importants, pour ne pas gâcher l'histoire. Il peut aussi arriver que j'utilise des termes anglais, puisque j'ai visionné la série dans sa langue originale et que les noms diffères de ceux en français (Michael=Michel) Si j'abuse de l'anglais, je mettrais des nda à la fin des chapitres pour la traduction. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! Eh non, je ne prévois pas faire de couples!*_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi bien évidement, sauf les OC inclus dans cette histoire.

Le baiser de l'Éden

Some brother's last call

Le bruit d'un battement d'aile couvrit un instant celui de gémissement de l'aîné Winchester qui s'était étendu de tout son long sur le canapé usé jusqu'à la corde de Bobby, le visage enfoui dans un coussin. Les sens aiguisés de Castiel lui indiquait qu'il ne se portait pas bien et instinctivement, il s'approcha de lui, tendant sa main.

Sam fit intrusion dans la pièce, lui coupant le chemin brusquement, mais afficha un air désolé pour que son ami ne lui garde pas rancune.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Cass, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on t'a appelé.

-J'vais crever Sammy…. J'te dis que j'vais crever!

-Mais non, un humain ne meurt pas pour aussi peu Dean!

Le concerné se retourna sur lui-même, s'agrippant à la manche du trenchcoat de l'ange par la même occasion, le regard suppliant :

-Sauve-moi Cass!

Confus, il plissa les yeux et pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. Il faisait toujours ce geste lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le Goliath secoua la tête dans une expression qui pouvait signifier l'agacement et le David gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment, pour attirer l'attention de son Gardien qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Mais que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi est-ce que Dean est souffrant? Avez-vous été attaqué par des démons, d'autres monstres que vous chassez?

La naïveté de l'immortel arracha un sourire au ledit souffrant, c'était un petit jeu cruel de tourmenter les émotions de Cass, mais son inquiétude lui donnait un air qui n'avait pas de prix. Il ressemblait à un chiot qui avait perdu sa mère, un peu comme Sam parfois.

-Laisse-le mariner dans son karma Cass, vient, Bobby et moi croyons tenir une piste plutôt intéressante.

Sam incita l'ange à le suivre en le guidant, sa main sur son épaule et alors qu'il se faisait traîner hors du salon, pointant Dean du doigt en marmonnant des « Mais…mais? », ce dernier eu un haut-le cœur assez intense pour le forcer à se lever et se précipiter sans plus d'explication vers la toilette. Castiel fixa Sam, perplexe.

-Buritos. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un buritos? Une maladie infectieuse humaine?

Sam haussa les sourcils, hochant positivement la tête :

-On pourrait dire ça. Ça fait des ravages au niveau de la pression artérielle. Quoique ce que Dean vient de recracher n'appartient plus au mot « nourriture ».

Castiel plissait les yeux davantage et entrouvrit les lèvres, près à demander de plus amples explications, mais Bobby se pointa, un livre ancien en main et poussa un long soupir las :

-Alors? Comment notre _tortilla-man_ se porte?

-Il va survivre.

-C'est ce qui compte. Nous aurons besoin de tout le monde sur ce coup, de toi aussi Cass.

Malgré le fait qu'il était contrarié, ne comprenant pas ce qu'était un _tortilla-man_, il ne laissa rien paraître. Sam s'éloigna après l'avoir relâché, Bobby posa son livre sur la table de cuisine et l'ouvrit sans plus tarder.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Nous avons affaire à l'Apocalypse, Lucifer est libre et plus on attend, moins on a de chance de gagner. L'interrompit le Chasseur vétéran. Sam déglutit, parfaitement conscient que tout ce remue-ménage qui allait détruire le monde avec été provoqué par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas tué Lilith, s'il avait fait confiance à son frère plutôt qu'à cette garce de Ruby! Il les avait trahi et voilà le résultat : le Diable marchait librement sur la Terre des Hommes.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il devait partager la triste nouvelle avec les deux hommes et s'il le faisait, que pouvait-il espérer au juste? Si cette chose pouvait tuer des anges, que pouvait-elle faire à un humain? Il ne pouvait pas demander l'aide des Winchester tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se préparait précisément et tant qu'il ne connaîtra pas le nom de la créature. Il serait bien tenté de faire appel à une Faucheuse pour s'enquérir de cette identité, mais elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Les Faucheuses ne font pas affaires avec les anges, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'âmes à recueillir.

Alors que Sam et Bobby s'étaient plongés dans une longue discussion, Castiel n'en écoutait pas un mot, perdu dans les profondeurs de son désarroi. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre même si c'était l'Apocalypse qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Sa famille mourrait. S'il n'y avait plus d'ange, qui protégerait les humains? Oui en effet, si tous les anges venaient à mourir, les cieux se teinteront de ténèbres et les démons prendront le contrôle de l'univers tout entier. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait permettre de se produire.

_Que puis-je faire? Ils continueront de mourir, dizaine par dizaine, jusqu'au dernier. Et si c'est mon tour avant que je ne trouve une solution? Les Archanges pourraient prendre la relève, mais rien ne garantit leur réussite. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…_

_**Qu'est-ce que je dois faire mon Dieu?**_

-_ss…Hey! Cass? Tu nous écoutes? Cass!_

Tiré brutalement de son état lunatique par une main qui le secouait, il sursauta et incompréhensiblement, l'ampoule de verre de l'abat-jour à proximité explosa.

-Whoa! Cass? Est-ce que… tu vas bien?

Sam recula d'un pas, laissant l'ange se ressaisir tranquillement. Le Winchester et Bobby ne pouvait pas comprendre l'origine de ce regard bleu perdu et en détresse qui n'était pas aussi intense sans une bonne raison. Les deux humains se consultèrent silencieusement et le plus âgé haussa des épaules, obligeant le jeunot à s'enquérir du pourquoi d'un tel regard :

-Cass? Tu as quelque chose à nous dire peut-être?

-C'est seulement que…

-Que?

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Lucifer est libre, le nombre de démons augmente, les anges m…

Il retint ses derniers mots. Pourquoi devrait-il se confier à des humains? Même s'ils étaient ses amis, ils étaient impuissants face aux évènements. Castiel baissa la tête et la secoua nonchalamment. Mais tout de même, il ne voulait ni leur mentir ni leur cacher ses préoccupations.

-Les anges? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive Castiel?

Dean se joint à eux, essuyant sa bouche d'un mouchoir, le teint maladif.

-Cass, tu crois que tu pourrais me remettre sur pied? Je ne veux vraiment pas que ça recommence sur les sièges de mon bébé!

Vanné par l'insouciance presque offensante de Dean, Cass appuya son index et son majeur sur la tempe du Winchester, qui sourit dès qu'il senti l'effet du _mojo_ de l'ange faire effet.

-Ah! Merci mon vieux, laisse-moi te donner ce conseil : pas de buritos surprise! Alors? Eh? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette atmosphère d'enterrement? J'ai manqué quelque chose? Quoi? Non, ne me dite pas que j'ai manqué l'épisode de Docteur Sexy!

Il voulait blaguer bien évidemment, mais il se rendit compte rapidement qu'il aurait dû se la boucler. L'heure n'était pas aux pitreries aussi candides.

-Dean, je crois que Cass a un problème.

-Ah oui? Eh… alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit-il en fixant l'immortel et en lui donnant une légère claque dans le dos pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.

-Les anges… mes frères et sœurs, que ce soit au Paradis ou sur Terre, ils meurent. Plus d'une trentaine ont trépassé depuis un certain moment et je ne peux pas appeler ceci du hasard.

Le trio parût estomaqué de l'annonce funèbre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un ange mourrait, alors trente?

-Depuis quand exactement?

-Depuis le moment où Lucifer a été libéré. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il décimerait ses frères et sœurs, il n'y a aucune raison pour..!

-Satan, c'est Satan Cass. On ne doit pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit tout gentil et tout mignon!

-Lucifer est un Archange Dean et même s'il est tombé, il reste notre frère. Il ne nous assassinerait pas, pas de la sorte du moins.

-Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire du mal à un ange?

-Je l'ignore. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Le salut du Paradis en dépend.

-Nous avons nos propres chats à fouetter Cass! Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais c'est l'Apocalypse hein! J'aimerais bien t'aider, mais peu importe où nous allons, l'endroit grouille de démons. On ne peut pas agir à notre guise et c'est l'Humanité toute entière qui est concernée, pas seulement les plumés d'en-haut!

Les mots de Dean avaient été durs sur sa conscience. Encore une fois. L'homme pouvait se montrer d'un égoïsme terrible parfois et c'était bien l'un de ces moments qu'essuyait avec chagrin l'ange sans ressources. Il avait compris, il était seul sur ce coup tant que Dean ne changera pas d'idée. Il pouvait toujours se tourner vers Sam, mais ce dernier préférait tout de même suivre son frère.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi son sentiment de trahison lui paraissait aussi exagéré, mais ce fut le cas. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler cette brûlure sortie de nulle part. Dean n'avait pas pesé ses mots, il le connaissait assez pour l'affirmer. Il ne pouvait pas mieux faire que répliquer avec sa propre médecine :

-Dean Winchester, je suis celui qui t'a sauvé de la perdition de l'enfer, je suis celui qui répond à tes prières, je suis celui qui t'a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises… Ne crois-tu pas, que pour **UNE FOIS**, tu pourrais m'être reconnaissant?

C'était trop tard pour les empêcher de se disputer. De temps à autre, quand Castiel était au bout de sa patience et miséricorde, il devenait mauvais et s'en prenait à celui qui le contredisait. Dean à l'occurrence. Mais cela ne faisait que prouver la gravité de la situation : Castiel souffrait plus qu'on ne le croyait. Pour le commun des mortels, le deuil disparaissait avec le temps, les souvenirs étaient oubliés et ainsi de suite. Mais pour un ange, à chaque fois que la vie de l'un d'eux s'éteignait, son nom se gravait à tout jamais dans leurs esprits. Impossible d'oublier. Impossible d'échapper à cette mélancolie qui les dévorait. Trente anges étaient morts. Trente noms qui s'entassaient dans leurs cœurs. Et beaucoup d'autre allaient suivre.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester. Je tâcherais de revenir rapidement pour vous venir en aide, mais je ne peux rien garantir. Je dois trouver ce qui gruge ma famille le plus tôt que possible.

Castiel fit demi-tour, mais Sam empoigna son épaule, soucieux.

-Si nous pouvons t'aider…

Finalement, ce dernier avait choisi de surmonter le regard réprobateur et rancunier de son aîné, qui s'en alla sans demander son reste.

-Sam… Concentre-toi plutôt à trouver une façon de stopper Lucifer.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même Cass : il ne peut rien faire tant qu'il n'est pas dans le corps de son véritable Porteur, non? Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi? As-tu des indices qui nous permettraient de découvrir ce qui se passe?

Bobby hocha la tête, approuvant le geste du Winchester compatissant :

-Il y a toujours un remède quelque part dans les livres Cass. Laisses-nous t'aider.

La brûlure n'était plus aussi forte. Heureusement que ces deux-là se montraient plus compréhensifs.

Il commença alors à leur énuméré ce qu'il avait vu, la façon dont était morte Jordanne, la disparition de sa Grâce…

Et quand il termina, il entendit ce bruit qui ne signalait qu'une seule chose.

_Ce sifflement… Un appel à l'aide!_

Un autre ange était tombé


	3. Chapter 3

Le baiser de l'Éden

The children who had dubious faith

La frustration et la rancœur alourdissait gravement l'atmosphère tout autour des deux hommes. Le premier, étant Castiel, fixant impatiemment de son regard bleuté celui qui le faisait face. On pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux la lueur rougeâtre des flammes qui crépitaient au sol, formant un cercle que ne pouvait franchir son prisonnier qui affichait un sourire vengeur. L'homme entre deux âges enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et semblait prêt à prendre son mal en patience.

-Castiel… Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ton humeur déjà massacrante, mais… je dois avouer que je ne suis pas du tout surprit du fait que tu m'ais invoqué, puis piégé. Je m'attendais à ton appel et tu serais bien aimable d'éteindre les flammes…

L'autre ange le regardait d'un air suffisant, comme s'il n'accordait pas la moindre valeur aux mots de son adversaire et « frère ». Les liens familiaux s'étaient douloureusement dégradés depuis que ce frère s'en prenait aux Winchester avec zèle. Mais cela ne concernait pas les deux humains. Pas cette fois.

-Je te libérerais lorsque j'aurais obtenu les réponses à mes questions.

-Et si je n'ai pas les réponses Castiel?

-Alors je pourrais sans doute te laisser à la merci de l'huile sacrée. Je te conseille de les avoir, ces réponses.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que Castiel pouvait faire preuve d'une telle animosité, Zachariah n'aurait pas cru un seul mot de cette affirmation. Castiel était le petit soldat obéissant, soumis, pas la menace rebelle qui faisait trembler plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs au Paradis.

-Alors pose-les, tes questions.

Castiel se mit à tourner autour du cercle de feu, comme un rapace prêt à éventrer sa proie. Son supérieur n'aimait pas du tout son comportement et voulait le rappeler à l'ordre, mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu changer? L'ange était devenu indisciplinable depuis qu'il veillait sur les Winchester. Quelque chose s'était immiscée dans sa foi, quelque chose de sauvage. L'influence du genre humain, du genre des _Winchester_ en était probablement la source, le fléau. Si les humains pouvaient changer la nature des anges… qu'est-ce que les démons pouvaient faire à eux?

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi téméraire Castiel. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tu dois t'acquitter de la protection de ces insectes misérables.

Mais il ignora complètement les propos haineux de Zachariah :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils meurent?

-Pardon?

-Nos frères et sœurs, ils meurent! Pourquoi?!

-Parce que Castiel, ils meurent, voilà tout. C'est l'Apocalypse, tu t'attendais à quoi au juste?

Il retira ses mains de ses poches pour les agiter dans les airs et accentuer ses mots. Même s'il n'était pas en position de négocier, il ne voulait pas mettre de côté sa propre vanité pour un ange inférieur à lui.

Même si Castiel était plus dangereux que jamais avec cette soudaine rage qui l'animait.

-Je veux savoir ce qui les tues, qui est le responsable Zachariah? Qui décime notre espèce aussi facilement que de briser une brindille?

Il était au courant pour les morts étranges et massives bien évidemment. Sur son esprit à lui aussi se gravait les noms des défunts après tout.

-Dit-moi ce que tu sais Castiel. Je suis persuadé que tu as fait tes propres recherches. Moi, j'étais trop occupé à tenter de trouver un moyen de stopper la libération de Lucifer comme tu le sais, alors je n'ai pas trop porté attention aux autres.

De mauvais poil, l'ange se résolu tout de même à informer son adversaire de la situation :

-Leurs Grâces disparaissent, leurs ailes ne brûlent pas… Ils ne font que saigner à blanc et mourir en tant qu'humains. Qu'est-ce qui a le pouvoir de faire ce genre de chose? Un autre ange?

-Leurs Grâces ont été volées? Seul Dieu peut prendre nos pouvoirs et notre lumière, il faut être un ange déchu pour la perdre! Ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens!

-J'ai vu de mes propres yeux treize anges trépasser de la sorte, je crois en ce que j'ai vu et je suis conscient de ce que je dis. Ils sont maintenant trente-sept à ne plus être des nôtres, ce carnage doit cesser et je dois trouver le responsable.

-Et tu crois que je vais t'aider? Tu es bien naïf…

-Tu crois que tu es à l'abri peut-être? Tu es sur la liste de cette créature, nous le sommes tous. Il ne reste qu'à déterminer dans quel ordre nous allons tomber. Tu es peut-être le prochain.

-Ou toi, qui sais?

-Je pourrais l'être, oui. Je vais donc profiter au maximum du temps qui me reste pour sauver nos pairs! Les Winchester, qui ne sont pas nos frères, m'ont apporté leur soutien, pourquoi toi, qui partage le même Père que nous, nous tournerais le dos?

-Je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains pour une histoire de quelques morts, voilà tout.

Castiel était outré par les paroles de Zachariah. Ce premier avait un sens de la famille très sincère, mais son supérieur ne semblait pas vouloir s'encombrer de ces sentimentalités pour rien au monde. Un ange cruel ne gardait pas sa pureté très longtemps, mais parfois, c'était nécessaire. Castiel était prêt à devenir cruel pour sauver les siens. Il était prêt à tuer.

-Zachariah, dit-moi seulement si tu sais quelque chose sur cette affaire. Tu peux fermer les yeux si tu veux, mais ne me laisse pas sans les informations que tu possèdes. Sais-tu oui ou non qu'est-ce qui nous traque?

De plus en plus irrité, le haut-placé dans la hiérarchie des anges sourcilla et se mit à faire les cent pas à l'intérieur du cercle de feu, les mains jointes dans son dos.

-Si je savais Castiel, je pourrais te répondre en effet. Je me rappelle de l'époque où tu étais un brave petit soldat sans volonté propre, toujours prêt à te jeter dans la mêlé si on te l'ordonnait. Mais ces humains… ils t'ont changé. Ils t'ont marqué de leurs vices. Es-tu seulement encore un ange Castiel? Ne sens-tu pas ta force se dissiper?

L'interpellé ne répondit que par un silence coupable. Il détourna son regard, ne pouvant pas soutenir celui de son aîné.

-Cela ne concerne pas ma question. Répond.

-Soit. Je te dirais ce que je sais, mais tu dois répondre à MA question tout d'abord.

-…

-Dit-moi Cass, pourquoi avoir choisi les Winchester et abandonné ta propre famille? Tu es celui qui nous a tourné le dos en premier avec ta désobéissance, mais dès que tu a vent de ce qui nous décime, tu changes de camp à nouveau. Ma véritable question, Castiel, est celle-ci : à qui es-tu loyal? Les humains que tu protèges ou bien… à Lui?

Les flammes qui embrasaient l'huile sacrée se mirent à crépiter dangereusement et s'élevèrent de plusieurs centimètres. C'était un véritable brasier qui menaçait Zachariah à présent, si par malheur l'une des flammes le touchaient!

-Tu es en colère Cass, je comprends. Tu _doutes_ n'est-ce pas? C'est tu ce que je vois au travers de la chair humaine que tu portes? Je vois, très profondément enfoui en toi, un destin qui s'est étrangement attaché à celui de notre grand frère. Tu sais, Lucifer, le premier à avoir chuté? Tu es rebelle, ingrat et arrogant et tu suis ses pas de trop près à mon goût.

-Je ne suis pas Lucifer. Je ne trahirais pas notre Père comme lui il l'a fait. Ne remet pas en question ma loyauté Zachariah, car nous pouvons très bien parler de la tienne. Tu n'obéis qu'à Michael n'est-ce pas? Et Dieu? Est-ce que l'Archange l'écoute lui?

-Bien évidemment! Michael suis religieusement les consignes du grand patron!

-J'en doute fort.

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire une chose aussi absurde?

Les flammes devenaient beaucoup plus brûlantes alors que Castiel plissait des yeux, la colère grondant dans son cœur. Si un simple ange voyait ses pouvoirs décuplés et déchaînés par la colère, qu'est-ce que ça serait pour le cas d'un Archange qui veut réduire à néant la race humaine?

C'était à ce moment-là que Castiel réalisait l'ampleur de la situation. Il perdait le contrôle. Zachariah avait raison de le comparer à Lucifer et il voulait s'amender sur le champ, retourné sur ses pas, mais il était trop tard. Il avait emprunté une voie dangereuse pour parvenir à ses fins, à commencer par menacer l'un de ses frères. Il recula, honteux et accablé de remords. Le feu s'apaisa et l'ainé fit de même.

-Cass… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ricana Zachariah et amusement. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu es? La mort de nos semblables t'a dons si perturbé que tu n'arrives même pas à t'apercevoir que tu es en train de chuter toi aussi? Tu vas choir Castiel, tes ailes seront arrachées, ta Grâce également. Tu seras « mortel » et tu mourras comme ces humains que tu idole avec tant de ferveur. Tu seras impuissant, c'est ce que tu veux? Sans pouvoirs, vulnérable, incapable de servir Dieu?

Castiel avait déjà eu un avant-goût de la perte de ses facultés angéliques, mais l'idée de perdre sa Grâce lui était totalement insuportable. Il ne voulait pas vivre s'il ne pouvait être le soldat de Dieu. Pour tous les anges, c'était la même chose, leurs ailes sont leur plus grande fierté, elles représentent leur honneur. Et en être dépourvu..?

_Plutôt mourir que de ne pouvoir aider qui que ce soit, sans mes pouvoirs, je ne suis rien._

Toutes ses pensées obscures s'accumulaient sans qu'il n'ose se vider le cœur. Il n'était pas très à l'aise quant à parler de ses sentiments, c'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait longuement enseigné à réprimer à n'importe quel prix. Il se demandait si cet enseignement le faisait souffrir aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait touché à une conscience humaine.

-J'étais un serviteur de Dieu… je suis devenu un serviteur des humains. Dans un certain sens, je crois toujours que c'est dans l'intérêt de notre Père que j'agis ainsi Zachariah. Je ne l'ai pas trahi. S'il m'a voulu auprès des Winchester, c'est parce que cela résulte de sa volonté et de ses plans.

-Ses plans? Quels plans Castiel? Nous te l'avons déjà dit pourtant : Dieu a quitté le bateau. Il n'a plus de plans pour qui que ce soit, c'est l'Apocalypse maintenant, tout est une question de survie!

-Non! Tant que Lucifer n'entrera pas en possession de son Porteur, rien ne peut arriver! Nous pouvons le vaincre, je le sais!

-Et comment hein? Raphael veut cette guerre et Michael veut se frotter à Lucifer dans un ultime round. Qui te reste-t-il Castiel? Les humains? Quelle blague! Ce ne sont que de vulgaires pions qui se brisent au moindre mouvement brusque, inutiles!

-Moi, j'ai gardé foi en Lui. Je sais qu'il ne nous as pas abandonné. Il est là, quelque part, nous observant nous entretuer. Je ne veux qu'éviter de lui causer plus de chagrin en sauvant notre famille de ces morts atroces. Maintenant Zachariah, dit-moi ce que tu sais. Dieu veut notre bien, rien de plus rien de moins…

Ce qui avait toujours impressionné, et agacé, le plus âgé des deux anges était l'entêtement aveugle de Castiel. Il continuait de s'accrocher malgré tout, même s'il sera poussé du sommet du désespoir…

Il était l'ange rebelle qui croyait en Dieu plus que quiconque dans la Garnison. Et même au-delà de celle-ci. Il se maintenant droit comme un pic, inflexible, au regard convaincu et naïf. Tant de bonnes intentions! Mais étaient-elles toutes réellement pures?

-Tu es fou Castiel…

Ce dernier secoua la tête, s'apprêtant à accepter que l'homme ne lui dira rien peu importe ce qu'il allait faire.

-Voilà pourquoi je vais te donner quelques indices.

Relevant la tête, porté par un espoir, Castiel était maintenant plus attentif que jamais.

-Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Je ne t'aide que pour cette fois, après, nous redevenons des ennemis.

-Soit.

-Pour commencer, non, je ne sais pas ce qui tue les anges. Le fait que tu me témoigne que leurs Grâces ont été volées m'abasourdi même encore en ce moment. Je ne sais pas quel genre de créature au Paradis ou sur Terre pourrait commettre un tel acte, mais…

-Mais?

-Mais je dois te dire que ce que tu m'as dit m'a rappelle une vieille histoire que me racontait ceux qui m'ont formé il y a si longtemps de cela.

-Je t'écoute.

-Mot pour mot, voici ce qui pourrait éclairer ton chemin : « Il y a, prisonnière des tréfonds de la Terre, une entité créée par Dieu, son réveil précédant de peu la Création des Hommes. Une entité qui, de par son pouvoir…

-?

-… serait capable d'avaler toutes les lumières célestes et de les enfermer dans les ténèbres à jamais. »

-Les lumières… les Grâces?

-J'imagine que nous parlons de la même chose ici.

-Quelle est cette entité?

-Je n'ai pas de nom à donner malheureusement. En fait, je crois que cette chose n'en a pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si c'est bien « ça » qui agit nous pouvons être sûrs d'une chose.

Castiel comprenait en effet. « …prisonnière des tréfonds de la Terre… »

-Cette bestiole s'est échappée de l'Enfer. Et je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une Porte qui se serait ouverte récemment. Tu penses à ce que je pense?

_Cette chose… est…_

-Nous pouvons donc comprendre que l'entité était le compagnon de cellule de Lucifer, tous les deux retenus dans la cage jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ouverte! Quel genre d'abomination le jeune Winchester a ramené en plus de Satan? Je ne sais rien d'autre. Si tu veux connaître son identité, tu sais qui aller voir à tes risques et périls, non?

Consterné, Castiel avait néanmoins obtenu ce qu'il cherchait. D'un geste de la main, il éteignit le feu et l'instant suivant : Zachariah s'était envolé.

Castiel rebroussa chemin, évitant les boîtes vides qui jonchaient le sol de l'endroit mal éclairé et humide.

_Père… Pourquoi fait-il que… tout ce que vous créez veut se déclarer la guerre? Je ne saisis pas l'origine de cette haine et violence. Peut-être ai-je faillit à mon devoir de serviteur en quittant le Paradis? Peut-être que j'aurais pu empêcher ces morts de se produire?_

Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air et quand il l'expira, c'était à l'intérieur de la demeure de Bobby Singer. Dean dormait sur le canapé, une bouteille de bière posé tout près de lui. Les deux autres chasseurs n'étaient pas présent, parfait. Il voulait s'entretenir seul avec l'aîné Winchester.

_Père, je les sauverais. Mes frères et ces humains. Donnez-moi en la force. Je dois stopper cette créature que vous avez conçue, je suis désolé. Je tâcherais de ne pas lui faire du mal dans la mesure du possible. Je ne peux simplement pas tolérer…_

Il se pencha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, le secouant légèrement. Quand ce dernier finit par ouvrir les paupières, il acheva sa pensé :

_De voir l'univers tout entier se rompre sous vos yeux._


	4. Chapter 4

Le baiser de l'Éden

For our families's sake

Dean écarquillait les yeux lorsque Castiel lui demandait de l'écouter attentivement. À peine tiré de son sommeil par l'ange que ce dernier l'implorait de comprendre ses motivations. La dispute de la veille s'était rapidement dissipée, les deux partis avaient reconnus leurs erreurs respectives. Cass était désespéré et Dean devait trouver un moyen de se réconcilier avec Sam, ce dernier l'ayant laissé derrière pour suivre Ruby et ayant accidentellement libéré le Diable de sa cage!

Castiel regardait au travers de la fenêtre du salon, pensif sur ses prochaines actions. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la situation à la légère, car il devait effectivement accomplir quelque chose qui est sans doute complètement suicidaire.

Il devait parler à Lucifer. L'interroger pour découvrir qu'est-ce qui avait été enfermé avec lui en enfer avec lui lors de sa chute. Mais pourquoi lui donnerait-il les réponses? C'est ce qu'il se demandait. Pourquoi l'Archange accepterait de l'aider? Ils étaient des opposants naturels après tout.

Il devait maintenant s'entretenir avec les trois chasseurs pour élaborer un plan sécuritaire, à croire qu'on pouvait supposément combiner le mot « Lucifer » et « alliance » dans la même phrase sans créer de tumulte ironique. Dean avait appelé Sam, qui se pointa avec Bobby un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils furent surpris de voir que ce dernier avait bien voulu se réconcilier avec Cass.

_Comment leur avouer cette « vérité » que moi, je redoute de croire?_

Mais comme il n'était pas pourvu d'un sens du tact très développé, il devait bien commencer avec des mots déjà très cru sans révéler le plus terrible :

-J'ai consulté Zachariah il y a quelques heures. Je crois savoir par où commencer pour stopper la mort des anges. Il se retourna finalement et les fit face.

-Za…Zachariah? S'exclama Dean, outré.

-Je sais que la « discussion » n'est pas une « méthode » familière pour vous pour obtenir de l'information, mais je ne pouvais me résoudra à torturer un frère pour mettre la main dessus. Je lui ai tendu un piège et j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais.

Nul ne contesta ses approches plus diplomatiques même si Dean se retenait de toutes ses forces de passer un sale commentaire face à la nature « naïve » de l'ange.

On tire avant, on pose les questions après, tel était son credo de Chasseur endurci. Si Cass préférait appliquer des voies moins violentes, c'était son choix.

-Il t'a simplement dit ce qu'il savait? Déclara Dean d'un air suspicieux.

-Notre discussion a été longue. Renchérit l'immortel sur la défensive. Tout s'expliquait à présent.

-Ok. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Castiel évita les regards de ses amis un moment, mal à l'aise :

-Il a dit ceci : « Il y a, prisonnière des tréfonds de la Terre, une entité créée par Dieu, son réveil précédant de peu la Création des Hommes. Une entité qui, de par son pouvoir serait capable d'avaler toutes les lumières célestes et de les enfermer dans les ténèbres à jamais. »

_**Son sommeil a été long, si long! Il n'y a pas de coïncidence et tu le sais!**_

Alerté par ce murmure qui lui était parvenu à l'oreille, Castiel en cherchait la provenance. Il ne put cacher son incompréhension totale lorsqu'il réalisa à qui appartenait la voix, bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas… l'oublier.

_C'est… ma propre voix?_

Bobby s'approcha lentement et posa sa main avec précaution sur l'épaule de l'ange troublé, de peur qu'il ne fasse exploser on-ne-sait-quoi en le surprenant. Il respira longuement, retrouvant son calme.

_J'ai halluciné?_

_**Non. Tic-tac, Cass, tu sais ce qui va se passer. Tu le sais, je le sais, Dieu le sais, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin d'autre pour accepter la vérité? Peut-être qu'en effet, tout est bien vrai… Papa vous laisse tomber! Les uns après les autres! Qui est le prochain tu crois? Je parie que ça sera Adriel, ou encore Henamiah? Qui Cass?**_

_**Qui est le prochain que tu ne pourras pas sauver?**_

C'était bel et bien sa voix. Mais pourquoi… pourquoi lui disait-elle des choses si affreuses? Était-ce sa conscience qui le narguait de la sorte? Non, il en doutait fortement. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'ange qui se fait tourmenter par leur « soi-intérieur ». C'était quelque chose d'autre. Forcément. Il ne sut s'il devait éprouver de la colère ou de la peur à cet instant, mais sa réaction physique témoignait ce premier sentiment. Il serrait les poings si intensément que ses jointures blanchirent, Bobby retira sa main par réflexe tout en reculant de quelques pas. Dean, intrigué, se leva du canapé et lança à l'ange un regard mi- surprit mi- inquiet. Vraiment, ces derniers jours, Cass n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait des sautes d'humeurs portées vers la rage et il ne semblait pas capable de la contrôler.

-Cass?

_Qui est le prochain… que je ne pourrais pas sauver?_

Ces mots le hantaient. Combien de victimes encore allaient se rajouter à la liste? Il déballa tout d'un coup, comme s'il voulait s'alléger d'un fardeau insoutenable :

-Zachariah croit que cette créature s'est échappée de la cage de Lucifer en même temps que lui. Il est le seul qui saurait dire où trouver cette chose avant que les choses ne s'aggravent.

Le conflit fut imminent à nouveau. Bobby passa sa main sur son visage, il avait besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir, mais les protestations furieuses de l'aîné Winchester lui arrachaient sa concentration. Personne ne défendit Castiel lorsque Dean empoigna rudement son trenchcoat pour le plaquer contre un mur. Malgré les menaces de l'humain, Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il n'y avait que du silence dans cette pièce. Un silence qui l'éloignait du monde entier. Dean n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire, Sam préférait faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que son frère lui pardonne et Bobby savait que seul le temps pouvait réellement faire une différence.

Castiel se sentait seul. Quand Dean le relâcha finalement, quand son contact se brisa, il eut la vague impression de disparaître. Un ami pardonnait, un ami pouvait comprendre. L'étroitesse d'esprit du Chasseur lui faisait mal. La sensation de brûlure revint. Lui, il comprenait qu'après avoir expérimenté une vie de chasse comme la sienne, son âme se trouvait si stigmatisée qu'elle refusait d'en prendre plus. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'impression qu'il l'avait trahi. Qu'avait-il fait exactement? Il avait simplement dit ce que Zachariah pensait. Il n'avait pas dit ce que LUI voulait faire. Il s'était fait jugé inutilement.

Et voilà que sa propre voix lui arrachait des visions d'horreur et une impuissance accablante.

-Dean…

-QUOI?! Hurla-t-il.

-Met-toi à ma place une seconde s'il-te-plaît. Imagine ce que je…

-Je ne peux pas Cass, je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de faire en me disant que Lucifer est ton espoir!

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel Dean. C'est toi qui l'as supposé. Je peux sans doute trouver une autre façon de découvrir ce qui tue ma famille. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vis, voici quelque chose qui pourrait y ressembler : imagine, tu es enchaîné, il n'y a aucune sortie, aucun moyen de t'échapper…

-?

-Et quelqu'un, que tu ne connais pas, dont tu ne sais rien, prend ton frère et le tue devant toi. Puis, il prend Bobby et fait la même chose. Puis, tous ceux que tu as connus, croisés, aimés ou simplement regardés une seule seconde de ta vie seront les prochains. Cette chose ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tout exterminé. C'est ce que je vis en ce moment. Ma famille meurt Dean. Et si personne ne se lève pour arrêter ce massacre, que puis-je espérer? S'il n'y a plus d'anges, que crois-tu que ce monde deviendra? Lucifer gagnera, les démons prendront le contrôle et l'Apocalypse se déroulera inévitablement. Ce que je fais, c'est mon devoir, pour protéger ma famille et la tienne. Alors ne me dit pas quoi faire. Ne me dit pas que je n'ai pas le droit d'agir que ce soit par égoïsme ou naïveté. Les anges ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre, ça, ce sont des sentiments purement humains. Alors…

Si Dean pouvait être un salopard de la pire espèce, Cass pouvait relever le défi de l'être également. Il s'approcha et dépassa l'humain et le bousculant légèrement :

-Ne tente pas de m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Tu n'es pas mon frère après tout, toi, tu ne risques absolument rien.

Le regard que lui jeta Castiel n'inspirait rien de bon.

-Je ne répondrais plus à vos appels pour le moment. Je dois me concentrer sur mes recherches. Mais je viendrais si je juge que la situation est complètement désespérée, n'ayez crainte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Lui demanda Bobby.

-Je dois trouver le nom de cette chose. Si je le possède, je posséderais un avantage et j'aurais le pouvoir de l'invoquer.

-Et tu comptes aller discuter tranquillement avec le Diable en sirotant une tasse de thé pour ça?

-Non. Je ne veux pas aller jusque-là. Je trouverais un autre moyen.

-Le désespoir est quelque chose que les anges peuvent ressentir et crois-moi, c'est quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant. Si tu es au bout de tes ressources et que ta seule option est justement d'aller jusque-là… Fait-nous signe avant. Nous surveillerons tes arrières.

Dean s'était fait silencieux, pensant aux mots qu'avaient dits Castiel à propos de sa situation « familiale ». Son orgueil lui interdisait catégoriquement de s'excuser, mais il se donna la peine d'éprouver des remords. Il était devenu froid avec son meilleur ami depuis que l'Apocalypse s'amusait à sonner les cloches à leur seuil. Quelque chose s'était brisé en les quatre hommes, mais quoi?

_**Le désespoir hein? Cet humain à raison… vas-tu franchir le point de non-retour un jour Cass? Si tu décides d'aller vers Lucifer, que crois-tu qui va se produire? Peut-être sera-t-il assez généreux pour te donner le nom, mais… quel prix va-t-il te demander en échange? Un nom pour un nom, une vie pour une vie Cass, tic-tac, tic-tac! Allez, fait-moi plaisir… Révèle-le-moi!**_

_**Révèle-le-moi le monstre qui habite ton cœur!**_

Castiel demeura impassible, ignorant les mots se graver dans sa mémoire. Il hocha positivement la tête dans la direction de Bobby et se retourna vers Dean. Il voulait l'entendre dire quelque chose de moins rigide, mais tout ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut une question qui ne voulait pas répondre, non parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse, mais parce qu'il était effrayé de son propre choix :

-Si l'occasion se présente Cass, tuerais-tu Lucifer?

-Veux-tu un mensonge ou la vérité? Lui répondit-il d'un air désabusé et las.

-Un mensonge.

-Alors je dirais que j'ai assez de courage pour le faire.

-… Et la vérité?

-La vérité? Non. Jamais.

Le mortel ne parut pas surprit, mais il posa une dernière question :

-Pourquoi?

-Pour les mêmes raisons pourquoi tu ne tues pas Sam.

Castiel disparu, laissant derrière lui trois hommes complètement dépassés par les évènements. Dean se positionna devant la fenêtre en silence, là où se tenait l'ange quelques minutes plus tôt. Il regardait le ciel obscur parsemé de quelques étoiles plus infinies qu'on ne le saurait jamais. Il murmura quelques mots que personnes d'autre n'entendit, il aurait eu honte de l'avouer à voix vive il faut dire :

_Cass…?_

_Je suis désolé._

Il cacha la vitre de l'épais rideau élimé comme s'il avait tenté de recouvrir toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

_Tu dois vraiment… te sentir seul hein?_

_Eh mec, ça va s'arranger, tu verras. Alors… si t'as un problème, revient._

… _Ok?_

_J'suis peut-être pas ton frère Cass, mais…_

_Je te jure que je ne mourrais jamais sous tes yeux._

_Jamais._

Peu importait où se trouvait Castiel en ce moment, il le sentit.

Ce sourire malveillant peser sur ses épaules, écrasant.

_**En es-tu sûr… Dean Winchester?**_

* * *

_***NDA: **Les phrase en italique gras, comme vous l'avez sans doute deviner, c'est son "autre" lui qui parle, je ne voulais simplement pas que les gens se portent à confusion pour savoir qui parle, car déjà, l'italique représente les pensées des personnages..._

_Merci de lire cette aventure!_


	5. Chapter 5

Le baiser de l'Éden

Some errors can be avoided

Il secoua la lame argenté pour la débarrasser du sang qui la recouvrait. Peut-être qu'il aurait voulu faire de même avec ses mains et ses vêtements, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Même lavé du liquide rouge, il pouvait sentir qu'il voulait encore sur lui. La sensation ne disparaissait pas, elle restait brûlante. Cette sorte de culpabilité l'irritait, son jugement en était altéré sans doute, mais il n'y opposait plus aucunes objections de toutes manières. Il craignait le pire sur son état, mais que pouvait-il faire? Il avait une mission et une volonté, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Quitte à massacrer. Quitte à chuter du Paradis.

Ses pouvoirs s'affaiblissaient, il voulait profiter de chaque instant pour progresser dans ses recherches. Il venait de trouver un regroupement plutôt important de démon et il ne sut pas pourquoi, il se justifia de ses actes par son sens du devoir, mais il les avait exterminés sans leur donner la moindre chance.

Au final, il n'avait toujours pas pu clarifier ses idées et il n'avait pas l'imagination nécessaire pour se créer une autre « façon de procéder.» Comment trouver cette créature sans devoir faire face directement à Lucifer? Les démons n'étaient sans doute pas au courant, sauf peut-être les plus proches du Diable comme Meg et il était inutile de supplier ses frères de l'aider.

Ils avaient pour principe de ne pas fréquenter les rebelles, encore moins ceux sur le point d'acquérir le titre formel de déchu. Castiel se questionna sur la profondeur des capacités émotionnelles des anges. L'amitié pouvait-elle effacer les fautes comme c'était parfois le cas chez les humains? Il était le chef de la Garnison, il était respecté et apprécié par beaucoup, mais cela suffisait-il?

Et si ses seuls frères prêts à lui tendre la main mourraient sans crier gare? Un ange ne pouvait pas se pardonner lui-même, il implore la miséricorde Dieu pour cela. Il redoutait trop de chose et disciplina ses craintes aussi rigidement qu'il le faisait autrefois, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un simple soldat sans désirs propres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les cadavres des démons, du moins, des humains ayant été possédés. Son air sérieux se brisa dès que sa pensée effleura un aspect de la mortalité que nul n'ignorait :

_Dieu nous as demandé de nous agenouiller devant ses créatures parfaites et bien-aimées. La complexité de cet amour dépasse mon entendement, je ne peux que saisir la couleur de leur vie. Dieu nous as demandé de les aimer et les protéger… Pourquoi je les tues comme s'ils étaient vraiment des démons?_

_Dieu à des plans mystérieux pour nous tous. IL ne voudrait pas voir ses enfants mourir de la sorte, alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas encore châtié? Père… Je ne demande qu'une réponse, un signe. Est-ce que j'agis dans le meilleur intérêt de ce monde? Votre guidance m'est nécessaire cette fois encore. Ce que je fais, est-ce mal?_

_**Il ne te répondra pas Cassie, Dieu est parti. Dieu n'écoute pas tes prières.**_

Entendre sa propre voix dire des choses aussi insensées que blasphématrices lui arrachait toujours un sourcillement agacé.

_Je sais que tu es réel. Je sais que je ne peux pas te faire taire, mais…_

… _Mais je sais également que tu n'es pas « moi »._

_**Ne sois en pas si sûr. Un jour tu avoueras qu'il y a bien quelque chose qui se cache au fond de toi qui est aussi hideux et misérable qu'un démon, sinon pire. Je suis ton celui qui t'accompagnera dans ta descente aux enfers, de façon moins littérale. Tu vois, en ce moment, tu nous fais une belle crise à sept étapes : tu es déjà à la seconde, le déni. Tu es passé par le choc et la prochaine sera la colère. Tu crois que tu es enragé maintenant? Tu n'as encore rien vu de la véritable ampleur du courroux d'un ange! Tu ne fais que tout nier, à commencer par tes différents avec ces humains et la mort de tes pairs.**_

Castiel ne comprit guère le concept de la crise à « sept niveaux » comme lui élaborait en détail sa voix intérieure. Il aurait voulu pouvoir croire que cette hallucination auditive était attribuée à l'intervention de la créature qu'il poursuivait, mais se résoudre à s'abandonner à cette explication lui paraissait quelque peu irréfléchi. Et si c'était vraiment une part sombre en lui qui se manifestait?

_**Après le déni viendra le désespoir, puis la résignation : tu seras si brisé que tu ne tiendras pas le coup! Tu te contenteras de regarder notre famille mourir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?**_

Vraiment, si c'était véritablement la pensée de son autre conscience, il s'avouait qu'il s'effrayait lui-même. Mais il voulait lutter pour rester le Cass qu'il était devenu auprès des Winchester, plus libre, plus vivant que jamais.

_Je ne me laisserais pas séduire par des mots aussi venimeux que les tiens. Avale ton propre poison et ne t'adresse plus à « moi ». Nous sommes deux êtres totalement différents, peu importe ce que tu diras._

_**Oui, tu as raison, je suis ton opposé, ton antithèse. Mais j'existe parce que tu es là, nous avons les mêmes souvenirs et la même « Essence ». Je voudrais bien éterniser cette conversation si touchante pour élaborer mes propres théories, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Si je suis réveillé, c'est parce que toi, tu doutes de la pureté de tes intentions et de ton cœur. Je suis le « toi » qui représente la décadence qui t'attend! Je suis le « toi » corrompu. Je suis celui que tu deviendras si tu passes par toutes les étapes. Je ne dis pas que nous serons exactement pareils, seulement très semblables.**_

_C'est faux._

_**Nope. Ce que je dis est vrai. Je suis le résultat de ta destruction. Je suis celui qui a passé par ta colère et ton abandon, tu croyais que nous allions nous en sortir après ça Cassie? Si tu persistes à pourchasser ce monstre, croit-moi, c'est le sort qui t'attend : nous. Tout semble indiquer que tu suis les pas de la culpabilité cependant. Je nous connais, si l'occasion se représentait, je m'enfermerais dans mon petit monde de regrets et de prières. Je suis ton Pêché, en chair et en os, que tu le veuilles ou non. À toi de choisir ton futur… Et mon passé.**_

Son autre « lui » ne tentait pas de l'envahir, il se mettait dans son coin et restait calme. Ce n'était pas un ennemi, l'ange le devina facilement. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire avec son double maléfique, qui était tout à fait réel, mais refoulé. Castiel était une personne de bonne nature, alors l'existence de cette noirceur n'avait jamais été nécessaire. Quelque chose avait provoqué son réveil.

_**Le déni Cass, le rejet absolu d'accepter ton impuissance. Je suis la force que tu as toujours refusé de te servir, par morale, par foi.**_

Et maintenant, il faisait face au dilemme de sa propre conscience. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui-même, c'était un acte théoriquement contradictoire.

Castiel s'envola, décidé à se pencher sur cette question existentielle plus sérieusement un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il aura le temps de souffler un moment. Pour l'instant, il devait arrêter le monstre qui accomplissait ses actes vils au sein de la famille céleste.

_**Je suis toi Cass, je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais tout. Ces mots sont cruels, ils ne doivent jamais quitter ton cœur, tu m'entends? Comme je le disais, si tu passes par les sept phases, tu deviendras moi.**_

_Pourquoi me préviens-tu? N'as-tu aucune envie de vivre?_

_**J'ai vu et éprouvé d'horribles choses. Je ne veux pas repasser par-là.**_

_Tu n'as qu'à disparaître._

_**Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne Cass. Tu m'as réveillé. Tu es en danger, mais je ne peux rien dire. Je suis l'image de ta chute, je n'ai pas à désirer revivre cette histoire.**_

_L'image de ma…?_

Castiel comprenait à présent.

_« Nous » sommes déchus à ce que je constate._

_**Yup. Je peux sans doute te donner quelques tuyaux. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire plus que ceci, car je suis encore enchaîné aux lois du ciel. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. C'est ta force à toi qui changera ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas te donner des informations qui pourraient directement changer ton futur, tu comprends?**_

_Oui, parfaitement._

Cette voix qui résonnait en lui sonnait comme un avertissement envoyé par quelconque force de la nature. Ce n'était pas Dieu, ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un phénomène que les anges parvenaient difficilement à comprendre. Il arrivait qu'en situation de crise spirituelle d'un degré inimaginable, la personne pouvait s'emparer de fragments de son futur, pour éviter de commettre l'erreur fatale qui les achèvera. Et la façon dont parlait ce « lui » du lendemain, d'une façon grossière et désinvolte était la promesse de jours si sombres que son esprit en serait mutilé profondément.

Il était maintenant au Paradis, dans le sien plus précisément. Il avait besoin de contacter un ange bien plus haut placé que lui dans leur hiérarchie. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

_**Si tu es vaincu par cette créature une « seconde » fois, je suis ton destin.**_

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait… d'être tombé?_

_**Bah. Ce n'est pas important.**_

_Ne me cache rien. Je veux savoir._

_**Soit. Tu sais, Michael lui-même m'a arraché les ailes, tout un honneur n'est-ce pas? Il m'a banni sur terre, sans pouvoirs ni rien. Je ne suis plus un ange, ni même un humain. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Mais mon cœur s'est rempli de haine… Ma haine a gagné, la créature a eu ce qu'elle attendait de moi : l'abandon. Les mauvais sentiments ont lentement pris le dessus sur mon esprit et au bout du temps, je suis devenu ce que j'ai longtemps tué sans compter dans un certain sens. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un démon. C'est à peu près ça, la déchéance d'un ange.**_

_Cela me semble des plus désagréables. Je doute pouvoir saisir toutes les nuances de ce que tu as vécu, mais je peux imaginer que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on veut vivre deux fois._

_**Crois-moi Cass, tu ne veux pas être moi. Nous n'avons que très peu en commun, mais je sais une chose qui n'a toujours pas changé peu importe le chemin que tu vas prendre :**_

_Quelle est donc cette chose?_

_**Toi et moi, nous savons parfaitement que Dieu est un fils de pute…**_

_Pardon?_

… _**Qui ne nous a pas abandonné malgré tout. Non mais, il aurait pu me faire signe plus tôt!**_

Castiel ignora le blasphème, trop choqué pour réprimer le caractère vulgaire de son double déchu. Vraiment, son vocabulaire tenait plus de celui de Dean que celui qu'il a à l'heure actuelle.

_Dieu à…?_

_**Il est là, quelque part. Crois-moi, la plus belle vertu des anges est l'éternelle foi. Si tu persistes à croire, tu pourras t'en sortir.**_

_Mais toi? Si tu es ainsi, cela signifie que…_

_**J'ai perdu foi durant quelques temps, oui. À toi de réparer mes gaffes.**_

La voix s'estompa à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il se sentait bousculé par toutes les informations qu'il venait d'acquérir, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps.

_Père…_

Il avait repris confiance et le trouble qui le tourmentait s'était allégé tout d'un coup. Dieu était là et il veillait sur le monde. C'était une raison amplement suffisante pour Castiel de se battre pour le protéger ainsi que sa famille. Il ne sentait plus la faiblesse l'habiter, seulement une paix planer autour de lui. Il pouvait être tranquille à ce sujet. Il inspira profondément avait de relâcher tout l'air que contenait ses poumons. Il devait l'appeler à présent, lui poser ses questions. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, mais Castiel avait foi.

-Michael. Viens, je dois te parler, c'est au sujet de la créature qui décime notre espèce.

Invoquer l'Archange était un risque à prendre. Il était capricieux et d'une puissance incomparable, mieux vaut ne pas le déranger sans avoir de bonnes raisons. Mais Castiel n'aimait pas le principe de la crainte au sein de leur famille. Les anges le redoutaient, mais il demeurait leur aîné qui voulait leur bien. Ou du moins, semblait le désirer. L'inférieur toutefois gardait ses doutes quant aux motivations du supérieur, agissait-il par égoïsme ou selon la volonté de Dieu?

La réponse fut presque instantanée, une lumière incandescente déchirait le paysage paisible et ne cessait de croître en clarté. Castiel n'avait jamais vu la Grâce d'un Archange et ne put que se sentir ému. Dieu avait créé de si belle chose…

Si belle et si destructrice.

Un sifflement intensément aigu se fit entendre, la voix d'ange de Michael. Il l'écouta en silence avant de répondre :

-Non, j'ignore toujours qui sème la mort dans nos rangs. Je suis à sa recherche, mais j'ai besoin d'aide. Zachariah croit que cette chose s'est échappée de la cage de Lucifer en même temps que lui. Tu es celui qui l'y a enfermé, sais-tu ce qui aurait pu le suivre à ce moment-là? C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais forcément, il n'y avait qu'à cet instant que quelque chose aurait pu y tomber, à moins que ce ne fut Lucifer qui l'y entraîna de force? Tu es le seul témoin, j'ai besoin de savoir Michael.

Le sifflement redoubla d'intensité alors que Castiel décortiquait avec aisance les mots en Enochien.

_Personne n'est entré ou sorti de cette cage mis à part Lucifer. Je le sais. _

-Un objet alors? Une relique perdue, une arme?

…

L'Archange se fit pensif et silencieux.

_Qu'est-ce que Zachariah a dit exactement?_

-« Il y a, prisonnière des tréfonds de la Terre, une entité créée par Dieu, son réveil précédant de peu la Création des Hommes. Une entité qui, de par son pouvoir serait capable d'avaler toutes les lumières célestes et de les enfermer dans les ténèbres à jamais. » Il parlait d'une histoire ancienne.

_Je vois._

-Alors? Est-ce que… tu sais quelque chose?

_Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre? Tout ceci n'est pas de ton ressort. Retourne auprès de la Garnison et obéis aux ordres qu'on te donne. Ne te mêle plus de cette affaire, je vais m'en occuper personnellement. _

-Mais..!

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! OBÉIS!_

L'Archange était furieux et Castiel n'insista plus. Il se promit cependant de ne pas se conformer à la volonté du meneur de l'armée céleste. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en plein milieu du chemin, il devait continuer. La Grâce de Michael commençait à disparaître, signalant que l'ange se retirait. Castiel se montra prudent lorsqu'il usa de son pouvoir pour arracher une image bien spécifique de l'esprit de son frère, s'il le remarquait!

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi tout ce qu'il put voir était une sorte de sphère lumineuse de couleur dorée. C'était peut-être un indice, il allait explorer cette hypothèse. À peine eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'une sensation familière s'empara de lui.

Il ne répondit pas à l'appel des Winchester.

Il avait un Paradis à préserver, une famille à sauver et par-dessus tout :

Un futur à éviter.

* * *

_Salut, salut la compagnie!_

_Voici le cinquième chapitre du Baiser de l'Éden et c'est loin d'être fini! Je suis désolée en ce qui concerne le personnage de Castiel si vous croyez qu'il est OC, j'éprouve de la difficulté à conserver son caractère. Comme je l'ai mentionné au premier chapitre, j'ai regardé la série dans sa langue originale et en anglais, Cass a une façon particulière de parler et de se comporter. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il a l'air autrement que dans la version originale. Je vais continuer d'écrire aussi rapidement que possible!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. :)_

_En passant, je viens de faire des updates, je vais maintenant donner des noms aux chapitres!_


	6. Chapter 6

Le baiser de l'Éden

The road of Anger

Castiel continuait d'ignorer l'appel des Winchester qui insistaient un peu trop à son goût. Il avait des choses plus intéressantes a faire que de sortir les humains d'un mauvais pas. Il était présentement en train de performer un rituel pour localiser une personne qu'il redoutait autant que Michael. Le sort était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait prévu et il s'était démené pour obtenir les ingrédients nécessaires, à commencer par le sang d'un Prophète et de l'Herbe des Morts, qu'on ne trouve qu'en Enfer. Certains éléments ont toutefois été plus faciles à dénicher par contre, avec tous les anges qui mourraient, il était aisé de se procurer les cendres de leurs ailes.

Alors qu'il mélangeait le tout dans un récipient fabriqué avec la terre d'un lieu saint, il ajouta les cendres à la mixture nauséabonde, laissant chaque minuscule grain tomber doucement sous son regard affligé.

Il prononça une longue série de mots en Enochien tout en fermant les paupières. Il senti un courant d'air infiltrer l'espace réduit, faisant vaciller les flammes des nombreuses bougies par la même occasion. Il continua de parler, ignorant le léger avertissement que lui avait donné sa cible. Il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant, pas après avoir saigné un homme de Dieu, pas après avoir ignoré des humains se faire torturer dans les tréfonds de la terre pour obtenir l'Herbe…

Pas après avoir regardé le corps d'un de ses frères gisant au sol, pas après avoir recueilli les cendres de ses ailes entre ses doigts, tâchant sa peau de la noirceur de la mort.

Castiel ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir osé accomplir toutes ces choses disgracieuses et douloureuses sans aller jusqu'au bout de son objectif.

Il devait interroger cet individu pour pouvoir avoir la force de fermer les yeux sur ses actes immoraux. Mais il se cachait de son regard très habilement, il l'interdisait de le retrouver. L'ange continua de réciter ses invocations, ignorant son environnement qui se mit à trembler dangereusement. Les chandelles étaient englouties par des brasiers, les murs se craquelaient… Seul le cercle et les symboles Enochien tracés dans un liquide rouge au sol offrait une protection à Castiel, qui se trouvait en son centre, debout devant l'autel.

La conjuration devait fonctionner, il le désirait plus que tout. La terre tremblait de plus en plus puissamment, mais il ne céda pas à l'intimidation. Très soudainement, tout se calma et retourna à la normale, mais ce n'était qu'en réalité une apparence extérieure, la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Après un assaut physique inefficace, c'était l'heure de la lutte spirituelle.

Il entendait une voix murmurer, puis deux… Leur nombre grimpa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incalculable. Certaines parvinrent à se distinguer clairement des autres et tentait, par de mots cruels, de l'obliger à suspendre le sort :

_« Tu ne peux pas les sauver._

_Tu crois que tu as ce qu'il faut pour être un vrai soldat?_

_Traître! Mauvais frère, mauvais fils!_

_Personne n'a besoin de toi!_

_Dieu ne te pardonnera jamais._

_ABANDONNE!_

_Tu es un moins que rien, tu ne peux rien faire sans l'aide de tes petits humains misérables. _

_Combiens de frères et de sœurs as-tu vu mourir dans ta longue vie? »_

_Tu n'en as pas marre de vivre? Peut-être qu'au fond, Dieu ne veut pas que tu les sauves, seulement que tu disparaisses!_

_« Dit-moi Cass… combien de membres_

_De ta famille as-tu assassiné_

_Avec le temps? »_

L'ange ouvrit les yeux. Son expression ne trahissait aucunement ce qu'il ressentait si ce n'est que la lueur de violence qui illuminait ses iris bleuâtres. Sa cible était définitivement à la hauteur de sa terrible réputation, il l'accordait. Celui qu'on avait surnommé « Le Second Diable ».

-Dit-moi où tu te caches, déclara fermement Castiel, enragé par les mots crus prononcés sous la sorcellerie de son puissant ennemi.

_« Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas_

_De te laisser mourir? Tu ne_

_Souffrirais plus Cass…_

_Mon cher petit martyre,_

_Mon petit frère bien aimé! »_

-Tu n'es plus l'un des nôtres depuis très longtemps. Tu n'es plus nôtre frère.

_« Bah. Je le fut un jour! »_

-Ne me fait pas perdre plus de temps, dit-moi où tu es!

_« Tu es bien autoritaire pour un ange de bas-niveau… »_

-Je peux me permettre un tel écart de comportement si cela s'agit de notre survie.

_« … »_

-Dit-moi où tu te caches. Nous devons parler à propos de la mort des anges.

_« Cela ne me concerne plus. C'est toi-même qui a dit que je ne suis plus de TA famille. »_

-C'est exact, mais tu sais des choses que nul autre ne sait.

_« Si c'est le cas, comment peux-tu être au courant que je suis le seul possesseur des réponses que tu cherches? En fait, voici la vérité : tu as tout misé sur moi uniquement parce qu'il y a longtemps, j'étais l'un des meilleurs potes des Archanges, non? Tu as sans doute déjà appelé Michael, mais il t'a sans doute réprimandé sèchement. Raphael veut te faire la peau, Gabriel manque à l'appel depuis des lustres et oh! Non! Luci est ta dernière chance si je te claque la porte au nez hein? Et toi qui est si pieux et si loyal, l'idée de fréquenter le Père des Déchus te répugne particulièrement! Vraiment Cass, je suis touché par ton appel désespéré! »_

-Tu connais les Archanges mieux que quiconque et tu as assisté au début de la chute de Lucifer! J'ai besoin de ces informations, absolument!

_« Qu'est-ce que je gagne à te les transmettre? »_

-Que veux-tu?

_« Hum… Il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais à voir. À toi de décider si tu es prêt à payer ce prix! »_

-De quel prix parles-tu?

_« Tu dois me les obtenir avant que je ne te révèle ma position, bonne chance à toi Cassie! »_

La communication se rompit brusquement et l'ange s'inquiéta. Que pouvait bien désirer cet être abject?

Il maudit sa naïveté pour une énième fois lorsqu'il vit des lettres se graver sur le mur face à lui. Quatre mots, une si petite phrase :

-Non… Pas **ça**!

Il entendit un rire malveillant résonner dans son esprit, se moquant de l'horreur qui naissant au creux de la morale de Castiel. Il avait déjà commis des atrocités, mais **ça**, c'était un crime impardonnable.

-_**On dit d'un ange fratricide qu'il est condamné à la folie. Tu as déjà beaucoup de sang sur tes mains Cass, il est déjà trop tard pour changer ce fait. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air.**_

C'était sa voix qu'il perçut, sa voix du « lui » du « futur ». Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit sa propre image face à lui, à sa gauche.

Si la décadence avait une apparence personnifiée, ce serait celle qu'il avait devant lui. Barbe mal rasée, chevelure hirsute, moue blasée, jeans déchirés et chemise partiellement déboutonnée, ce « Cass » là ne faisait pas fière allure. Il bailla et frotta ses yeux à l'aide de la paume de ses mains.

_**-Je dormais… mais dans ton petit moment de panique, tu m'as secouée assez rudement.**_

-Les anges ne dor…

Il se retint de terminer sa phrase. Il avait oublié ce détail : cette version de lui n'était plus un immortel digne de ce nom.

-Comment est-il possible que tu sois… ici?

-_**Je suis « toi » je te rappelle, je peux bien exister dans ton époque si cela me plaît!**_

-Est-ce que les autres pourraient te voir ou es-tu seulement une projection de mon esprit?

-_**Je ne sais pas, tu veux tenter ta chance? **_Dit-il avec un sourire plutôt vicieux aux lèvres.

Le Déchu étira ses muscles encore prisonnier de la torpeur du sommeil et s'assied sur une chaise qu'il plaça en sens contraire, appuyant ses bras sur le dossier.

-_**Quoi? Tu veux ma\ta photo? Ou préfères-tu obtenir des informations pertinentes pour que tu puisses éviter de devenir comme moi? Tu es toute ouïe maintenant ou je peux aller m'offrir une autre sieste?**_

-… Parle.

_**-Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle de l'hypocrisie, mais bon…**_ Dit-il en haussant les épaules._** Tu dois comprendre que le chemin que j'ai emprunté, les décisions que j'ai prises… Tu dois absolument faire le contraire pour t'éviter de te faire plumer très littéralement par Michael. **_

-Faire le contraire… et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de faire dans cette situation?

-_**Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais?**_

-Je ne le ferais pas.

-_**Voilà pourquoi tu vas le faire! Ton problème est réglé. Dès l'instant où tu exécuteras ce que je n'ai pas accompli, tu changeras mon passé et ton futur, je serais différent. Je vais « évoluer » à chaque fois que tu changes le cours de l'histoire, tu comprends?**_

-Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose!

-_**Oh que si. Tu n'as pas à te salir les mains, attend qu'un de tes frères crèves et tu les prendras. Je me souviens que je n'ai jamais retrouvé en premier lieu cet enfoiré et que sans ses informations dans l'immédiat, j'ai fait des choses encore pire que ceci. **_

-Tu dis qu'au final, nous le retrouverons?

-_**C'est arrivé, oui, mais bien trop tard. Une dizaine d'anges sont morts le temps que je me décide de consentir à payer son prix. Tu es prêt à commettre la même erreur?**_

-…

Tout semblait devenir un dilemme lorsque son image du futur imposait ses connaissances de sa réalité à lui. Castiel hésitait, mais comprenait l'importance des mots de son double : faire le contraire équivalait à obtenir des résultats contraire. Dix anges pourraient être sauvés. Mais le prochain qui devait trépasser…

_**-Ça serait Daniel. Tu sais, ton copain de la Garnison? Pauvre mec, il n'a pas eu de chance! Il n'a pas trop souffert heureusement. J'ai tout vu, j'ai tout ressenti, croit-moi, mieux vaut pour toi de l'ignorer et de ne pas aller à son secours.**_

_Da… Daniel?_

Il était effectivement un ami qu'il avait en estime depuis de très longues décennies. Il avait combattu à ses côtés lors d'innombrables batailles et leurs liens de fraternité étaient très forts. Si l'ange venait à mourir sous ses yeux…

_**-Oui Cass. Troisième étape : la colère. Si tu y vas… Tu franchiras un pas de plus vers les ténèbres. Ignore son appel, je t'en conjure.**_

C'était à cet instant précis qu'il entendit le sifflement familier, la voix de son ami. Suppliante. Saccadée. ** Agonisante**.

_**-Ignore-le. N'y va pas. Tu seras hors de contrôle, furieux contre le monde entier. Tu feras du mal aux Winchester et à ta famille. Laisse-le partir seul. Il comprendra.**_

-Je ne… peux…pas!

_**-NON. RÉSISTE. Ne laisse pas cette chose gagner Cass!**_

Il devait se contenir, ignorer Daniel et fermer les yeux comme le lui dictait son double. Il aurait tant voulu que les choses se passent autrement, sans pertes aussi écrasante dans son cœur. Il ne voulait pas laisser Daniel mourir, pas seul du moins. Un camarade était un camarade, un frère d'arme, un ami loyal qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout de guerres désespérées!

-Je ne peux pas!

Il avait crié, protestant comme son futur qui sourcilla :

_**-Faible un jour, faible toujours… Comment ai-je pu bien faire pour survivre jusqu'à maintenant? Je n'ai pas la moindre once de courage… C'est justement en regardant la vie quitter l'un de mes meilleurs amis que j'ai cédé à la colère. J'ai détruit beaucoup de chose Castiel, NOUS avons détruit ce qui nous restait d'important. Si tu cèdes maintenant également, assure-toi au moins de t'acquitter d'une tâche :**_

-..?!

_**- Prends sa Grâce avant que cette créature invisible ne le fasse. Ne le laisse pas mourir en vain. Daniel t'aurait accompagné jusqu'au bout et tu le sais. Fait-lui honneur. **_

Castiel n'hésita plus et disparu, laissant derrière lui son double désillusionné. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les belles histoires dans sa vie. Il avait trop enduré, trop vécu. Le Castiel du présent s'en rendrait compte bien rapidement, il le savait… Jusqu'à quel point la mort pouvait être tentante.

Il baissa la tête, l'appuyant contre ses avant-bras, se laissant peu à peu submerger par un sentiment qu'il haïssait profondément, le désespoir. Il avait fait tant de chose sous l'influence de ce mot qu'il avait arrêté de compter ses erreurs au bout d'un certain moment. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer sa nature, il était fait ainsi : incapable d'abandonner sa famille. Il aimait trop les siens, il aimait trop Dieu. Cet amour était un fardeau qui l'entraînait toujours plus bas dans les abysses. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de le traîner, au risque de ne jamais remonter la surface. Le Cass de ce jour devait faire une croix sur ses émotions, à n'importe quel prix. Il fallait tout d'abord le convaincre de l'écouter, lui, qui a déjà passé sur ces traces qui le mènerait éventuellement au seuil de sa propre fin.

S'il continuait sur ce chemin, il allait une seconde fois toquer à la porte de la dégénérescence. Il refusait de laisser son double actuel s'abaisser à ce niveau comme il l'avait fait. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour lui épargner cette lourde tâche.

_**J'ai jeté ma vie aux orties autrefois, pour une pincée d'espoir et un fragment de vérité. Si j'avais une âme, je pourrais carrément dire que je l'ai vendue au diable. Cass… si tu dois absolument avoir des regrets, je m'assurerais personnellement que ça ne sera pas les mêmes que moi. Je ne te laisserais pas chuter, tu m'entends?**_

Il se servit du lien qui les unissait pour le traquer et revenir à ses côtés. Il savait quel spectacle l'attendait, mais il ne put se résoudre à l'accepter. Castiel avait commis la même erreur, mais avait ajouté quelque chose qui avait changé partiellement son futur. Cette part de lui senti une douleur supplémentaire se nicher dans son esprit, grandir avec tous ses ressentiments. Non, en fait, ce n'était même plus de la douleur. C'était de la folie pure. La raison de Castiel s'était usée à force de se frotter à la psychose du sauvetage de sa famille.

Castiel perdait la raison et s'embourbait dans la terrible obsession de « son rôle de soldat ». Peut-être que la chute surviendrait plus tôt avec ce qu'il était en train de commettre à l'heure actuelle. Il n'avait pas agis impitoyablement, seulement par démence.

_**On dit d'un ange fratricide…**_

Castiel arracha la Grâce du corps de Daniel alors que ce dernier le suppliait de le sauver. Il lui demanda mille fois pardon, mais ne se résignait pas à accorder la moindre sincérité à ses propres mots. Il avait condamné un ami, un frère. Et maintenant…

_**Qu'il est prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins…**_

Il lui arracha les ailes

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cass tuait l'un de ses frères, mais ça, ce n'était pas une simple conséquence de bagarre improvisé. C'était un meurtre. Volontaire. Il sentait la colère gronder, la colère qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même et tout ce qui lui faisait mal. C'était le prix qu'il devait payer pour obtenir des réponses de l'ange déchu qu'il avait contacté plus tôt. Les ailes d'un ange, d'un frère… Quitte à lui imposer une déchéance, il allait abréger ses souffrances en le tuant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait une telle chose, mais quand il se rendit compte de l'horreur dont il était l'artisan, Daniel ne respirait plus. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Qu'est-ce que…

Il comprit la véritable définition du mot « monstre ».

Le Cass du futur n'opposait aucune résistance à la rage qui le dévorait. Il voulait donner une sale correction à son « lui » assassin. Il voulait lui faire payer ses crimes ignobles. Il voulait expier ce pêché de ses mains, du sang pour du sang.

Il le frappa de toutes ses forces, hurlant :

_**-MONSTRE!**_

Il savait que Daniel avait été pris pour cible par la créature et qu'il allait mourir de toute manière, mais avoir osé faire ça, c'était au-dessus de son entendement. Castiel se releva, chancelant. Son regard était terrifié et il leva les yeux vers le ciel :

-Père… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de moi-même?

Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, les mains jointes et la tête abaissée par le poids de la plus grande des hontes. Il ne se considérait même plus comme un ange, seulement un animal aux bas-instincts indigne d'avoir été créée par Dieu. Il aurait voulu se jeter dans les flammes de l'Enfer et s'y laisser brûler pour l'éternité, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait…

Quand il leva les yeux, légèrement poussé par un élan de rédemption, il vit son double du lendemain se tenir bien droit, les yeux rivés vers le ciel…

Une larme s'échappant de chacun de ses yeux.

-_**Pourquoi… suis-je si faible? Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu éclairé que trop tard? Punis-moi… PUNIS-MOI.**_

Il disparut soudainement, laissant Castiel seul avec son propre état spirituel si précaire. Qu'est-ce qui était encore assez solide en lui pour le retenir de tomber? Il ne le savait pas. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était au sang de Daniel sur ses mains. Comment avait-il pu se rendre au point de tuer son ami pour sa Grâce et ses ailes? Il ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir cette violence impassible. C'était comme s'il avait perdu toute l'humanité qu'il avait gagné en compagnie des Winchester.

Castiel ne se releva pas cette nuit-là. Il l'a passa au pied du cadavre de son frère qu'il avait sacrifié par égoïsme. Castiel l'ange avait creusé le premier mètre de sa tombe ce soir-là. Il n'attendait que le moment opportun pour s'y enfouir et ne jamais réapparaître. Il ne pouvait pas se pardonner, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas non plus de la pitié de Dieu, ses actes ne le concernaient pas.

Il se sentait comme Caïn, le frère tueur qui arracha la vie d'Abel, le créateur de la colère, la querelle et la haine.

_Le fils du Premier sera recouvert du sang pareil à celui dans ses veines_

Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir chuté à l'instant même.

Et cette nuit-là, le fils de Dieu ne se releva pas, il s'agenouilla.

Récitant en prière les mêmes mots jusqu'à l'aube levante :

_« Mon Dieu, si tu m'entends… sache que je me suis égaré dans la voie du pêché. Aidez-moi, aidez-moi je vous en conjure! Aidez-moi…_

_Avant que je me noie dans le sang de ma monstruosité._

_Je ne suis pas digne de vous._

_Pardonnez-moi. Je vous en prie. Un seul signe. Un seul. »_

Cette nuit-là, le fils de Dieu comprit qu'un mauvais fils méritait un mauvais traitement. Il était indigne. Dieu ne le regardait plus, Dieu l'avais rejeté.

Il s'accrocha à sa foi quand même, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse.

**Et la colère immola tout ce qui lui restait d'humain**

_Cass._

_Ne chute pas._

_Ne laisse pas la colère te dominer. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais nécessaire. _

_Tu n'es pas seul._

_Tu ne seras jamais seul, je te le promets._

_Sauve-les. _

_Si tu réussis…_

_Moi, je te sauverais à ton tour._

_Cass…_

_N'oublie pas._

_J'ai foi en toi._


	7. Chapter 7

Le baiser de l'Éden

Lullaby

Lorsque Bobby Singer, Sam et Dean Winchester entrèrent dans la pièce, armés comme à leur habitude la plus fidèle, ils restèrent longuement interdits par ce qu'ils virent. Castiel était étendu sur le canapé, soit inconscient, soit endormit, qui sait, et un _autre_ Castiel assis sur une chaise tournait les pages d'un Livre de Salomon tranquillement, ne se souciant guère de l'arrivée des humains. En fait, il leva à peine la tête, se replongeant dans sa lecture :

-_**'lut**_. Se contenta-t-il de dire pour les saluer.

Ils laissèrent leurs sacs tomber au sol et levèrent les canons de leurs fusils vers la tête du Castiel qui ne portait pas de trenchcoat.

-Mais… qui es-tu? Interrogea Bobby, incrédule.

-_**Quoi? Ça ne se voit pas assez? Moi, c'est Cass. Lui, c'est Cass aussi,**_affirma-t-il en pointant du doigt son double, _**il y a un problème peut-être?**_

-Il n'y a qu'un seul Cass, ok? Qui es-tu, TOI?

-_**Je savais les humains énervants, mais là, c'est de pire en pire**_**. **Il abandonna le livre et se leva, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant d'offrir un sourire irrité au trio de Chasseurs. _**Je suis Cass. Pas celui que vous connaissez bien évidement. Je suis son « futur », je viens d'une époque bien éloignée de celle-ci. Je vais vous faire un résumé : votre « Cass » est en pleine crise à sept étapes si commune aux humains et cela à provoquer une fissure du temps. Je suis apparu pour le mettre en garde. Il ne doit pas faire ce que moi j'ai fait, je suis ici uniquement pour le guider et le protéger.**_

-Le protéger de quoi? Cracha Dean, furieux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de la présence de l'ange ou encore de son double.

_-__**De lui-même espèce d'imbécile.**_Répliqua **Cass** très sèchement avant de le toiser. Son regard se teinta de dédain, trahissant une longue histoire conflictuelle dont l'humain ignorait encore les répercussions, mais l'autre, il savait TOUT. _**Toi, tu m'as causé beaucoup de problèmes… à commencer par ton refus catégorique de m'aider lorsque j'avais besoin de toi. Je me souviens de ces jours Dean, tu m'as repoussé si sévèrement que moi\lui avions perdus espoirs… Avec le temps, tu es devenu un vrai salopard à mon égard. Tu as essayé de me tuer à quelques reprises également… Et un jour, j'ai simplement refusé de continuer de me faire mener par le bout du nez par un humain si ingrat que toi. Notre futur commun Dean, c'est l'abandon. J'ai cessé de répondre à tes appels et tu as cessé de prier. À la fin, nous étions devenus des étrangers qui s'ignoraient. C'est ce que tu veux peut-être? C'est le Cass que tu veux créer ici et maintenant?**_

Pris de cours, ni lui ni Sam ou Bobby n'osa réagir. Son ton avait été très haineux à son encontre et on devinait en effet que la rancœur pouvait possiblement les mener à l'éternel rejet. Si Dean continuait d'agir comme il le faisait, il allait perdre son ami et allié. Du moins, c'est ce que le futur ambulant prétendait.

-Oui et bien moi, je reviens d'une fabuleuse expérience futuriste avec Zachariah tu sais? Il m'a montré l'Apocalypse et tu étais là! Humain!

-_**Je sais. C'est l'un des futurs qui m'était possible d'avoir. Je suis beaucoup plus vieux qu'à ce moment, je sais ce que va se produire, toutes les possibilités sont ancrées dans ma tête. Et le Cass que tu as connu en 2014, il est déjà mort, car rien que par le fait que tu connais ce futur, tu l'as changé en y renonçant, prêt à tout pour l'éviter. Je suis le résultat final Dean, l'ultime Cassie, brisé, seul, immortalisé dans la fin des temps. Je suis la combinaison de tous tes mots, gestes, ainsi que tous ceux de Sam, Bobby et Cass lui-même. Je suis celui que vous avez créé. Tu as refusé mon aide. Des milliers de fois. Regarde! Ton œuvre, de chair et d'os, palpitante de misère et d'irascibilité. J'aimerais tellement te faire porter tous les blâmes, mais je n'ai même pas la force de le faire… Alors écoutez-moi avec la plus grande des attentions. Écoutez pour éviter que ce monde bascule et que Cass ne chute!**_

Il était complètement déchaîné, ce n'était pas le « Cass » qu'ils connaissaient, c'était plus qu'évident. Quelque chose en cet homme était profondément mauvaise et destructrice. Il y avait une rage inassouvie qui réclamait vengeance, sanguinolente. Le discours eu l'effet désiré, ils baissèrent leurs armes, se calmant, mais devenant tendus face à la colère intimidante du Déchu.

-Cass à… chuté? Demanda Dean, se sentant soudainement coupable.

-_**Oui. Michael lui a arraché les ailes lui-même en affirmant haut et fort que… je cite : « Un monstre comme toi n'aurais jamais dû naître ». Mais sa Grâce n'a pas été prise sur le coup. On le lui a arraché, morceau par morceau**_**. **

-Qui a fait ça?

_-__**Toi Dean. Toi. Ce jour-là, tu as arraché de mes tripes ma Grâce. Tu as ignoré mes cris. Tu as ignoré tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi**_**. **Son sourire se dissipa, remplacé par une mâchoire crispée sous l'effet de la haine.

Dean se figea instantanément, horrifié. Comment pouvait-il poser un tel acte? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu provoquer cet évènement?

_-__**Si tu veux savoir, c'était parce que Michael avait capturé Sam. Il t'a dit : « Tant pis si tu refuses d'être mon Porteur. Je te donne un autre choix, tue ton frère ou… tue ton meilleur ami. » Bien évidemment, les petits Winchester ne connaissent que le lien de sang. La famille ne s'arrête pas au sang comme Bobby s'amuse à te le répéter. Tu n'aurais jamais été capable de lever la main sur ta famille, non? Alors pourquoi Dean… Pourquoi l'as-tu levé sur moi?**_

Ses mots étaient calculés. Il voulait lui arracher la plus terrible culpabilité. Sam supportait silencieusement son frère en posant sa main sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement. L'aîné déglutit, le regard fuyant celui de l'ange Déchu, impénétrable, froid.

_-__**Tu m'as presque tué en réalité. J'ai pu fuir avant le coup fatal. Je me suis caché sur Terre jusqu'à l'époque d'où je viens. Je peux te l'assurer : toi et moi, nous ne nous sommes jamais plus revu après cet instant. Pas un regard, pas un mot. Juste de la haine et des regrets. Je t'en veux encore, car je croyais que tu étais mon « frère » comme tu me l'avais dit. J'ai dû me tromper sur ton compte… Lucifer avait raison : les humains sont hideux. Ils ont beau sourire, à l'intérieur d'eux, c'est de l'ignominie pure et simple.**_

-Qu'est-ce cela a à voir avec Lucifer!?

_-__**Oh? Tu ne devines pas? Avec l'Apocalypse qui s'est réalisée, ma chute prématurée et ma nouvelle haine envers les Hommes, lui et moi… disons… on s'est bien entendu. Cass n'en sait rien, pas la peine de lui révéler ce détail qu'il ne fera que nier et qui le tourmentera inutilement. **_

-Toi et Lucifer…. Tu…?

_**-Moi et ton frère plus précisément. Eh oui Sammy, je te plains, mais c'est vrai, tu as cédé au bout du compte. Dean a sans doute eu un avant-goût en 2014 de ce que tu étais devenu. Ne t'en fais pas, tu es toujours vivant, quelque part dans ta tête. Luci a bien pris soin de toi. Nous avons plus de point en commun que je ne le croyais et je suis devenu l'un de ses chiens de poche. Je suis parti au bout de quelques décennies, j'en avais marre de son caractère d'enfant-roi. Dieu aurait dû engager une meilleure nanny pour lui si tu veux mon avis.**_

**Castiel** employait un ton menaçant et autoritaire, Dean comprenait que l'individu était devenu une personne qui n'aimait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, par pour le moins du monde. Il porta son regard vert vers le Cass actuel, assoupi sur le canapé.

_-__**Il va bien. J'ai envoyé sa Grâce en Enfer.**_

Ils hoquetèrent de surprise, ne pouvant pas associer les deux phrases ensembles. Comme ils avaient l'air ahuris, il poursuivit, donnant des explications :

_-__**C'est quasiment sans danger, le pire qui pourrait lui arriver, c'est revenir avec quelques égratignures. Les démons sont plutôt occupés à retrouver Sam que mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'un ange. Nous avons besoin de l'Herbe des Morts pour accomplir un rituel. Nous avons le sang de Prophète, les cendres des ailes d'un ange, quelques os de je-ne-sais-quoi, l'incantation, il ne manque que l'Herbe que Cass est parti chercher. **_

-L'Herbe des Morts? Du sang de Prophète? Vous allez invoquer Dieu lui-même ou quoi? S'exclama Bobby, inquiet.

-De quoi parle-t-il Bobby? Demanda Sam.

-Ces ingrédients… il n'y a qu'un sort que je connaisse qui les requiert. C'est le rituel d'invocation le plus…

**-… **_**puissant qui existe sur Terre, oui. On a affaire à un gros poisson.**_

Il enfoui sa main dans sa poche avant de l'en ressortir, tenant entre ses doigts un petite boule de verre étincelante, brillant d'une lumière immaculée.

_-__**Ceci, ce sont la Grâce et les ailes de l'ange que Cassie vient de tuer. Un de ses meilleurs amis en réalité. Daniel avait été choisi pour cible par la créature, il l'a délivré de ses souffrances avec qu'elle ne puisse passer à l'acte. D'un côté ou d'un autre, il serait mort. Mieux vaut ne pas gaspiller ces précieuses ressources. **_

-Mais c'est complètement insensé! Pourquoi est-ce que Cass tuerait son ami? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça à l'un de ses frères?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin d'une Grâce?!

_-__**Il a fait ça pour protéger sa petite famille humaine qui se trouve devant moi. S'il parvint à sauver les anges, il vous sauvera vous. C'est ce qu'il a en tête, rien de plus, rien de moins. Veux-tu réellement le questionner à propos de sa moralité Dean? Il n'est pas le seul qui devrait se repentir de ses pêchés dans ce cas. **_

La réplique suffit pour la lui boucler :

_**-Et les ailes et la Grâce, c'est le prix qu'à réclamer notre poisson pour nous communiquer des informations vitales pour cette mission. Un vrai salaud, prenez garde. Il va tenter de vous doubler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ne lui donner pas la vie entière de Daniel directement, exiger les réponses avant. Lorsque vous serez devant lui, prononcer les mots « Ol zodameta, zacam aspt iad vaoan od tox oxiayal ». Ainsi, il ne pourra pas vous mentir. Ceci veut dire en Enochien : Je t'invoque et te place devant la vérité et à Son trône. N'oublier pas de prononcer son nom après, sinon Cass pourrait subir les conséquences également**_**.**

Bobby notait les mots sur un bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé sur son bureau, pour ne pas les oublier.

_-_Son nom?

_-__**Puisque tu es le plus vif d'esprit Bobby, je vais te poser une énigme pour que tu le trouves.**_

-Ou tu peux me le dire sans faire d'histoire non?

_**-J'ai appris à aimer jouer à ce genre de chose. Voici : Frère de tous, ami d'un seul, je n'ai de loyauté et d'admiration que pour la lueur étincelante qu'est l'étoile du Berger. Je suis son bras droit, qui l'a accompagné jusqu'à la fin, qui suis-je?**_

-Tu sais que je t'emmerde?

_-__**Oh. Je crois que tu as brisé mon cœur!**_

**Cass** ricana pendant que Bobby se creusait les méninges en grommelant un chapelet de jurons. Heureusement que Sam était lui aussi plutôt bien instruit, Dean n'y voyais que dalle cependant.

-Un ange donc…

-L'étoile du Berger? Eh merde…

-Ne me dit pas que... Sam?

-Oui Bobby. On a une belle allusion ironique de Lucifer ici.

-Att…. Quoi? Luci est l'étoile du Berger? S'exclama Dean.

-L'Étoile du Matin pour être précis, qu'on associe à la planète Venus à cause de sa brillance qu'on peut apercevoir tout juste avant l'aube, ces deux « étoiles » sont les mêmes. Confirma Sam, réprimant un frisson. « Lucifer » signifie avant tout « Porteur de Lumière ».

-_Balls!_ Répliqua furieusement Bobby. Les gars, on a affaire à un fils de pute coriace! Je ne connais qu'un seul ange qui n'a d'yeux que pour le diable, au point « de l'accompagner jusqu'à la toute fin », sa chute en d'autre mot.

_-__**Le Second Diable.**_

-Belzébuth, déclara le Chasseur vétéran, une lueur d'effroi dans le regard. L'Ange Déchu fidèle et second « prince » de l'Enfer.

-Bel… Belzébuth? Questionna Dean, haussant les épaules, jamais entendu parler!

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas entendre parler de lui. C'est un sacré gaillard, le second de Lucifer lui-même.

_-__**En dehors de Michael, il est le seul à avoir témoigné la chute de l'Étoile. Du moins, il a assisté à une partie de celle-ci. C'est suffisant pour Cass, il est prêt à s'accrocher à tout espoir vous savez?**_

Son ton de voix s'était beaucoup adoucit et il jeta un regard désolé à sa réplique du passé.

_-__**Vous devez nous sauvez. À n'importe quel prix. Je dois vous dire certaine chose et d'autre ne peuvent pas quitter mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas vous dire si oui ou non vous pouvez vaincre le Diable, je ne peux pas vous dire qui va y passer, qui va survivre, ni même qui aura à se sacrifier à nouveau. Je ne peux pas changer l'histoire directement. Je ne peux que vous donnez des conseils. Le mien pour l'instant, est celui-ci : aider Castiel. Dès qu'il se réveillera, je veux vous voir lui donner un beau gros câlin affectueux et lui promettre de ne pas le laisser tomber. Il est au stade de la Colère en ce moment, mais j'ai usé du peu de mes moyens pour apaiser ses souffrances. Il a tué Daniel comme un animal le ferait, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je lui ai pris le « souvenir » de cet instant, mais je n'ai pas pu prendre sa colère. S'il perd le contrôle, ça recommencera. Ne le contredisez surtout pas! Il faut qu'il reste calme ou le gros monstre qui vit dans son cœur va ressurgir. Je lui ai également donné l'information que toi, Dean, tu t'avères à être le Porteur de Michael et toi Sam, celui de Satan. Ne vous indignez pas s'il ne réagit pas, j'ai déjà volé sa panique et ses inquiétudes. Je ne peux pas souffrir plus qu'en ce moment, alors je ne me gênerais pas pour intervenir de cette façon à l'avenir.**_

Il jeta un second regard à lui-même, qui se mit à trembler soudainement.

_-__**Il reprend conscience. Il était temps… N'oubliez pas, câlins et pardons! **_

Sam perçut la mélancolie de **Cass**, très évidente de plus.

Ça devait être dur de se regarder se détruire soi-même, pensa-t-il.

_-__**Sauvez nous. **_

Dean était prêt à tourner la page après tout ce que lui avait dit le futur Castiel, brisé et trahi par lui. Il s'en voulait et s'il devait faire vivre deux fois cette douleur à l'ange, il préférait mourir. Il ne voulait que tous les sauver au final. Il faisait ce qu'il croyait juste de faire, mais il s'égarait toujours plus profondément dans le mauvais chemin. Il devait être guidé, accompagné. Il avait besoin de leur aide, plus que tout.

Il hocha positivement la tête et les autres firent de même.

**-**_**Bien. Je reviendrais en temps et lieu.**_

Il déposa la boule de lumière sur la table basse et dès l'instant où l'autre Castiel se redressa vivement, aspirant bruyamment de l'air comme s'il avait été maintenu sous l'eau trop longtemps, son double avait disparu.

Castiel se leva d'un bon, cherchant avec frénésie dans les poches de son trenchcoat. Il fut si soulagé de mettre la main sur les Herbes qu'il se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé également.

-Cass!

Dean se précipita vers lui, empoignant son bras pour l'aider à se relever :

-Dean? Qu'est-ce…

L'humain ne lui donna pas le temps de parler qu'il passa ses bras autour de lui et serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, quitte à étouffer son ami.

-Cass! Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit ok? Je regrette ce que j'ai dit… Nous allons t'aider, nous allons tout faire pour sauver tes frères et sœurs, je te le promets. Si tu as besoin de quoi ce que soit, nous sommes là!

Il relâcha l'ange peu après, lui offrant un sourire emplit de compassion. Castiel était perturbé par ce soudain changement d'humeur et reste interdit quelques instants, incertain.

Mais finalement, il étira un léger sourire, baissant la tête.

-Merci. _**Merci…**_

C'était les mots dont il avait besoin. Ceux qui pouvaient le protéger de la décadence qui lui était promise s'il ne changeait pas le cours des choses. Si Dean pouvait finalement comprendre ses raisons, il pouvait souffler un peu. Il avait son appui, c'était quelque chose qui était sans prix à ses yeux.

C'étaient ce genre de mots qui pouvaient sauver un ange de la destruction. Il remercia silencieusement Dieu pour lui avoir permis de les entendre, regagnant la foi qui avait faibli dans son cœur. Si les Winchester et Bobby étaient prêts à le suivre, il ne craignait rien.

-Allons botter le cul de cette chose, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Ainsi donc, le vide de solitude à l'intérieur de Castiel se combla lorsque les humains l'aidèrent à élaborer le rituel pour invoquer Belzébuth. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était tiré d'affaire, il y avait encore beaucoup d'obstacles à franchir.

Et la braise de la colère était patiente. Elle n'attendait que l'instant où Castiel, soit trop curieux, soit sur le point de rupture une nouvelle fois, pousse la porte de la cage imposée par son double du futur. S'il l'ouvrait, même par mégarde, le feu reprendrait vie.

Et ce que **Castiel** avait tenté de garder à distance de lui-même se libérera.

_**Ne franchi pas cette porte idiot, sinon tu le regretteras! NOUS le regretterons! **_

Cass prit bien soin de noter l'avertissement que lui seul avait entendu, même s'il ignorait ce que voulait dire son autre version. Il ne gardait aucuns souvenirs de Daniel et de ce qu'il avait fait, alors le seuil de la colère n'avait jamais été franchi par ses pas à ses yeux. Mais elle était bien là. Tapie dans l'ombre. Attendant l'heure propice pour tout détruire.

Une seconde fois

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde! Voici donc le 7e chapitre du Baiser de l'Éden, je suis désolée, ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour l'écrire celui-là! Je voulais spécifier que cette aprtie de l'histoire se déroule un peu après Free to be you and me, même si on n'y fait aucune allusion *bah, Dean et Sam savent qu'ils sont les porteurs respectifs de Michael et de Lucifer* et que Bobby serait supposé être paralysé des jambes à cause de l'accident de la possession démoniaque. Eh bien non, Bobby ne l'est pas, désolé pour ceux qui prennent la série vraiment à coeur, mais j'avais besoin d'un Bobby 100% fonctionnel pour les prochains chapitres! Et puis, je l'avais mentionné au 1er chapitre, ça sera plutôt du freestyle *pas taper!*. Je compte donc sur votre indulgence! **_

_**Comme on peut le remarquer, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins sombre que le précédent, il fallait tout de même que je redonne espoir à Castiel!**_

_**N'hésiter pas à me faire par de vos impressions!**_

_**Au prochain chapitre!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Le baiser de l'Éden

Sow the seeds

Bobby et Sam préparait les ingrédients pour le sort d'invocation selon les consignes très strictes de Castiel. L'autel avait été dressé au centre de la pièce et du cercle de sang, révélant dans ses formes les symboles en Enochien. Le rituel allait bientôt débuter, il ne restait plus qu'à l'ange de se décider une bonne fois pour toute de commettre l'irréparable. Il ne sut pas d'où provenait la Grâce et les ailes contenues dans la sphère de cristal, mais Dean lui avait dit de laisser tomber, qu'il n'avait pas à connaître ce genre de « détail ». Toutefois, la lumière qui émanait du réceptacle lui était familière, comme s'il avait connu l'ange qui en était le propriétaire autrefois.

Castiel était assis sur une chaise, son voyage en Enfer l'avait particulièrement épuisé. Il n'avait pas rencontré de problèmes, mais les lieux recelaient une énergie toxique pour les anges qui s'y aventuraient. Cependant, il avait insisté pour accomplir le rituel la nuit même, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Dean lui tenait compagnie, assis près de lui, avalant une gorgée de bière. Le silence fut brisé par Sam qui s'était approché d'eux, curieux :

-Au fait Cass… Belzebuth, c'est quel genre de créature? Un ange déchu, démon?

Haussant les sourcils et baissant les épaules, Castiel réfléchit un instant, cherchant les mots appropriés pour décrire la nature de l'individu.

-Belzebuth est en théorie un Déchu, mais il peut être considéré comme étant un démon de nos jours. Avec sa Grâce envolée, son cœur s'est remplit de haine et de ténèbres à l'égard de Michael et de tous ceux qui se sont dressés contre Lucifer.

-Un Ange Noir alors?

-Nous pouvons le décrire ainsi, oui. Mais sa puissance… Du temps où il était l'un de nos frères, on raconte qu'il pouvait facilement rivaliser avec un Archange. Je ne sais pas si ce fait est toujours vrai, mieux vaudrait prendre des précautions. Nous devrions amener de l'huile sacrée et j'aurais mon épée. Mais Sam… Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi de nous accompagner. Il est le serviteur de Lucifer et s'il tente quoi que ce soit…

-Ça va aller Cass, Dean et Bobby sont là pour surveiller mes arrières!

Dean poussa un bref grommellement de protestation, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'amener son frère, mais Sam s'était montré inflexible lors de leur argumentation. Et s'il était question de démon et que Bobby aurait besoin de renfort, ses connaissances d'exorcismes latins seront d'un grand secours. Sans compter qu'il était un puissant combattant.

-Ton double nous as dit de se méfier de lui, car il tentera de nous doubler. Il nous a donné un sort qui le forcera à dire la vérité, Bobby?

Le vieil homme saisit le papier et récita les mots angéliques d'un ton ferme :

-_Ol zodameta, zacam aspt iad vaoan od tox oxiayal,_ tu crois que ça va le faire, Cass?

L'ange se crispa soudainement et plissa les yeux.

-Oh merde… Commenta Sam, écarquillant les siens.

-Quoi, quoi? Est-ce que j'ai mal prononcé?

-**Cass** avait dit qu'il fallait prononcer le nom de la personne visée pour que le sort fasse effet non?

-Oui et alors?

-Bah, t'a jeté le sort à Cass…

-… Ne me confiez jamais plus de l'Enochien, c'est entendu?

Castiel sentait le poids du sort peser sur ses épaules, à présent, il était soumis à ce dernier.

-Comment le renverse-ton?!

-Aucune idée! S'exclama Sam, légèrement agité.

-Bah, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, il ne peut simplement plus dire de mensonges, non?

Dean tapota l'épaule de l'immortel, sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors Cass, puisque la situation t'oblige à ne pas nous raconter des conneries… Déclara-t-il, opportuniste. Dit-moi…

-Dean, ne joue pas à ce jeu. Gronda Castiel, soudainement obscur.

-Quoi? Je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu pensais réellement, au plus profond de toi, de la situation. Cette chose qui tue les anges, nos disputes régulières, tes sautes d'humeurs… que penses-tu?

L'étau du sort se faisait douloureux et il ne put que se soumettre à la vérité qui voulait sortir de ses cordes vocales :

-Je sais que ce que je fais est juste. Je sais que Dieu ne veut pas nous voir mourir les uns après les autres. Je sais que ma mission est de stopper cette créature, il n'y a rien qui pourra m'en empêcher.

-Tu serais prêt à tuer?

-Oui.

-Même un humain?

-…

-Réponds.

-Dean, ça suffit. Nous n'avons pas à entendre ça et à le forcer…

-Tait-toi Sam! Cass?

-Oui, j'en serais capable, tout comme toi si ton frère serait menacé, non? Nous avons les mêmes raisons d'agir Dean, protéger notre famille, alors cesse de me poser des questions que je ne veux pas répondre et que tu ne veux pas entendre également. Libère moi du sort.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

-Dean, je te conseille de ne pas jouer avec le feu. Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être révélées.

-Sans doute…

Dean agissait d'une façon mal intentionnée, il le savait, mais pour une fois qu'il pouvait obtenir de véritable réponse de la part de l'ange, il ne voulait pas gaspiller cette chance. Quant à Bobby, il fouillait ses livres à la recherche d'un moyen pour renverser le sort. L'aîné Winchester ne voulait pas faire du mal à son ami, mais il devait être sûr de certaines choses :

-Alors Cass, dit-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça? Pour nous, pour tes frères? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tentes si désespérément de nous sauver tous?

-…

Castiel se leva, regardant la lune briller au travers de la fenêtre du salon. Il y avait tant de mots pour détailler ses intentions, mais aucuns pour décrire ce qu'il avait véritablement dans le cœur. Trop de ressentiment, trop de chagrin, d'espoir, de foi, de tout ce que pouvait s'accorder un ange d'éprouver. Il n'était pas humain, ses émotions différaient des leurs, mais toutes avaient la même essence à ses yeux…

Dieu.

-Je veux protéger ma famille et mes amis. Je veux protéger le bien de notre Créateur, celui qui nous a permis d'exister, celui qui a tout créé pour nous. Ma foi est mon arme contre ceux qui veut détruire la magnificence des Hommes, du Paradis et des Anges. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai une raison d'être. Je suis un soldat Dean, il est de mon devoir d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'est de plein gré que je me battrais. Le monde a trop souffert et maintenant que l'Apocalypse se prépare, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ceci Dean? Tout le poids de ces espoirs et des attentes sur mes épaules? Tu peux sans doute saisir ce que je vis, toi qui autrefois ne voulait pas décevoir ton père tout comme moi.

Dean grimaça à l'évocation de son père, irrité. Les attentes, ça, oui il les connaissait que trop bien.

-Je ne veux plus voir de sang se répandre sur le Paradis, ni là-bas, ni ici. Je ne laisserais pas se massacre se produire tout comme vous vous ne laisserez pas la fin du monde détruire vos semblables. Il faut se battre tout simplement. Se relever à chaque fois qu'on tombe et…

L'ange se tut soudainement, troublé par ses propres mots. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi alors que lui-même menaçait de s'effondrer à tout jamais?

_**Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit Cass? Ne t'aventure pas dans ce chemin de questions sans réponses!**_

Il pensait que le fait d'être discipliné par soi-même n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Au moins, il avait toujours quelqu'un pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Son double prononça quelques mots en Enochien et étrangement, il sentit le sort l'emprisonnant disparaître. Il était libéré…

-Et si pour te relever, tu devais t'appuyer sur tes ennemis Cass? Si tu devais aller jusqu'à copiner avec Lucifer, le ferais-tu?

La morale de Castiel avait été profondément blessée pas les questions, bien sûr que non pensait-il, mais il se trouve encore plus ignoble à savoir qu'il pouvait mentir à présent et cacher ce que le désespoir pouvait faire de lui. Il avait le choix. Mentir ou dire la vérité. Les deux options lui paraissaient incroyablement cruelles pourtant.

-Non. Je n'irais jamais vers Lucifer.

Il avait décidé de prendre un chemin très dangereux, si bien qu'il n'osa pas regarder les humains en face, il se contenta d'écouter leurs soupirs de soulagement.

_**Je croyais t'avoir prévenu Cassie. Plus tu t'enfonces, plus tu souffriras. Que crois que que Dean va te faire quand il va découvrir ton mensonge? Rien que part avoir dit une telle chose, tu as changé ton futur, moi. J'ai encore plus mal Cass, car de nouveaux souvenirs se sont ajoutés dans ma mémoire… Il y a beaucoup plus de haine et de déception au final. Beaucoup de COLÈRE.**_

_Ferme-là. Si j'ai agis de la sorte, c'est pour les protéger._

_**Les protéger? Et de quoi au juste?**_

_De…_

_**De nous Cass? Ouais, tu as raison. Avec tout ce que tu leur réserves pour le futur, tu as toutes les bonnes raisons du monde pour craindre de leur faire du mal! Tu crois être le parfait sauveur? Continue de penser comme ça et avance un peu plus vers la potence si cela te chante!**_

Se serait-il offensé lui-même? Il ne sut déterminer, mais son futur personnifié cessa de lui parler, comme s'il lui avait tourné le dos, dégoûté.

-Au moins… on peut être sûr que ce ne sera pas un problème! Et si on allait voir ce fils de pute de Belzebuth?

Tous obtempèrent et se mirent au boulot. Ils devaient être prudents, mieux valait emporter des armes avec eux. Castiel termina les préparatifs de la cérémonie, le cœur lourd, tenant la sphère de lumière au creux de sa main.

Au bout de longues minutes de préparation, le feu vert avait été donné et l'ange accompli le rituel. Cette fois, rien du tout ne se produit, les murs de se fissuraient pas, le sol ne tremblaient pas… L'ange-démon ne résistait pas à l'appel de son « frère », conscient qu'il avait probablement obtenu le « paiement ».

-Je sais où il est, affirma le soldat céleste, affichant une moue déplu. Belzebuth n'était pas du genre très patient et le ton sec qu'il a employé pour lui dire où le trouver face à son cadet lui révélait que malgré toutes les années écoulées, il avait conservé précieusement sa fierté d'ange, il était d'un ego surdimensionné et se croyait inévitable supérieur à toutes créatures.

-N'haussez pas le ton en sa présence et ne l'insulter pas. Il est susceptible. J'imagine qu'il ne permettra que moi et Sam de parler puisque Sam est le Porteur de Lucifer.

_Sam… le Porteur de…?_

D'où lui venait cette information? Comment l'avait-il appris? Il ne se souvenait pas, ça lui était simplement venu à l'esprit sans crier gare. Il ne laissait pas les autres voir sa surprise et se contenta de s'approcher d'eux.

-Êtes-vous prêt?

-Pas vraiment, mais… faisons-le. Commenta Bobby, l'expression incertaine.

-Bien.

Tous les quatre disparurent, emportés par le battement d'ailes qui peut-être un jour, ne pourra plus les sauver.


	9. Chapter 9

Le baiser de l'Éden

Natural Order

Ils faisaient tous face à cette personne dont ils connaissaient le nom si craint. Il était jeune, d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux hirsutes noirs, aux yeux noisette et à la peau basanée. Du moins, cette apparence appartenait à un humain, pas à ce qui contrôlait le corps depuis on ne sait combien de siècles déjà. Son expression trahissait l'impatience et la colère alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse, le dos appuyé contre l'un des murs de briques de la ruelle plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais ramener de la compagnie Cassie…

Il toisa les humains armés et inspecta leur équipement. Balles de sel, eau bénite, couteau tueur de démons… Ils étaient si pathétiques, pensait-il. Néanmoins, son dédain pour les mortels s'évapora quand il croisa le regard de Sam Winchester. Lui. Le porteur de Lucifer. Il n'y avait pas d'humains plus parfaits que lui, oh non.

Mais se frotter à Dean Winchester, le porteur de Michael, était une très mauvaise idée. Qui sait quel genre de châtiment pourrait s'abattre sur celui qui lèvera la main sur lui? Il avait toutefois entendu dire que le terrible Archange ne se souciait guère de l'état de son porteur, peut-être qu'il s'accordera quelques instants pour jouer avec lui.

-Belzebuth... Marmonna Sam, incrédule.

-Hello Sammy… Ça va?

Son ton vicieux lui rappela étrangement celui de Lucifer. Il frissonna, dégoûté. Instinctivement, Dean se rapprocha de son frère, postant son bras devant lui comme un signe d'interdiction face au Déchu.

Son sourire se fendit davantage face à l'intervention protective et inutile de l'aîné. Il n'était rien face à sa puissance, il pouvait le tuer d'un simple claquement de doigt…

Mais avoir un Archange sur le dos ne faisait pas partie de ses plans.

-Tu joues avec le feu en les amenant avec toi Castiel, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je n'aime pas ceux qui ne se même pas de leurs propres affaires. Cette histoire ne concerne pas ces humains, uniquement les anges.

-Je le sais parfaitement.

Castiel était le seul qui osa s'approcher, du moins, c'était le seul que l'ange-démon allait laisser venir à lui sans se plaindre. Il s'avança également, accueillant son frère d'un hochement bref de la tête.

-J'imagine que tu as ce que je veux.

-Oui, ici.

Le soldat sortit la sphère lumineuse de la poche de son trenchcoat et la mise bien en évidence. Tandis que Belzebuth tendant la main, il entendit la voix de l'humain le plus âgé prononcer une série de mots en Enochien puis son nom à la toute fin. Le sort angélique le frappa de plein fouet alors qu'il grinça des dents, enragé.

-COMMENT OSES-TU?

Incontrôlable, il dépassa Castiel et se précipitait d'un pas lourd et menaçant vers les humains, décidé à essuyer l'affront avec le sang de l'impudent mortel. Dean et Sam se positionnèrent et levèrent les canons de leurs fusils et tirèrent.

Étrangement, les balles de sels lui arrachèrent une intense douleur. Il s'arrêta un moment, réévaluant l'arsenal des frères.

-Tu t'es dégradé au point tel que tu es presque un démon, je te déconseille de te mesurer à des hommes qui en ont tués toutes leurs vies. Nous sommes plus nombreux et mieux préparé, ne commet pas l'erreur de nous obliger à réagir. Répliqua sèchement Castiel.

Le Déchu possédait la sagesse nécessaire pour écouter le conseil de son frère, même si cela sonnait plutôt comme une menace à ses oreilles. Il recula, jetant un dernier regard rancunier à Dean et Bobby. Il fit de nouveau face à son cadet, d'autant plus impatient.

-Donne-moi la Grâce.

-Donne-moi les informations dont j'ai besoin d'abord. Tu ne peux plus mentir, alors je veux savoir la vérité. Qui est cette créature qui décime les anges?

Belzebuth sourit en sentant la pression de l'ensorcellement agir. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il ne savait pas toutefois. Il accepta le marché d'un hochement de tête, il n'avait rien à cacher, il obtiendrait ultimement ce qu'il veut et tout se déroulera dans l'ordre.

-C'est une chose que ni toi ni moi avons envie de croiser le chemin. Elle porte plusieurs noms et plusieurs définitions sont rattachées à sa personne, ainsi que des interprétations. Elle est un symbole connu du Paradis, de l'Enfer et de la Terre, une imagine indescriptible. Personne sauf Dieu ne connaît sa véritable apparence, mais je sais que parfois, elle prend un physique humain pour se balader. Son pouvoir est immense comme tu dois le savoir, très peu de choses peuvent arracher la vie d'un ange de cette manière…

Au moins, il se montrait coopérant. Castiel avait craint de devoir lui forcer la main, mais ce ne fut guère le cas heureusement. Sans doute que même Déchu, il comprenait que ce massacre était bestial et insensé.

-Je l'ai vu tomber avec Lucifer dans la Cage et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait subir durant tout ce temps, mais vaut mieux ne pas le savoir. Tu comprends ce que cela signifie non?

-…Elle veut se venger..?

-Exactement. Luci est sans doute bien conscient de ce qui se trame et laisse-moi te dire que si j'étais lui, je n'aimerais pas ça du tout. Cette furie s'attaque aux anges supérieurs comme les chefs de Garnisons et les plus puissants soldats, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se mettre à gruger les ailes des Archanges! Elle sera impitoyable la petite tigresse!

-Elle ne peut pas être de taille à affronter Michael en personne!

-Tu crois? Elle a bien été créée par Dieu elle aussi et le fratricide est plutôt courant chez nous tu sais? Toi-même tu n'es pas sans tâches…

-Elle n'est pas un ange! Cette chose n'a rien de pur!

Castiel s'emportait, outré par les présomptions blasphématoires de Belzebuth. Ce monstre ne pouvait pas être leur « sœur », jamais. Personne ne tuait sa famille ainsi, si froidement et si sauvagement. Et elle avait possiblement en tête de se mesurer aux Archanges? Elle devait être folle, folle de rage contre Lucifer…

La folie pouvait être une grande source de pouvoir, il le savait personnellement… Son double du futur avait quelque chose de redoutable caché en lui alors que son esprit avait été rongé jusqu'à la corde par une ribambelle des ressentiments. Il pouvait comprendre les sentiments de la créature…

Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Ni aux Winchester, ni à ses frères.

-Que sais-tu d'autre?

-Je sais qui sera sa prochaine victime. J'ai surveillé les morts de près moi aussi, j'ai trouvé des points en commun et j'en ai déduit une triste destinée pour l'un des nôtres.

-J'ai besoin d'un nom. Si on peut le sauver…

-Sarah. Tu la connais sans doute, elle est de ta Garnison, non? Ta petite protégée…

Belzebuth ricana malicieusement alors que Cass écarquillait les yeux. Sarah était une femme courageuse et bien intentionnée, s'il pouvait la sauver, il le ferait. Il se battre pour la moindre vie qui peut être épargnée.

-Tu as la prochaine victime et un tas d'informations, je crois que c'est suffisant pour le paiement. Allez, donne-moi ça qu'on en finisse!

Il consentit finalement à la demande du Déchu et lui lança la sphère, rattrapée habilement.

-Je vais pouvoir retourner à la maison…enfin… Merci Castiel, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir retrouver ma dignité!

Il broya la sphère dans sa main et l'instant d'après, une intense lumière blanche les aveugla tous et dans cette même lumière, Castiel aperçu l'ombre de deux ailes s'étendre, immenses, d'une noirceur absolue… Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il avait offert une rédemption à un Déchu, c'était un crime qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Belzebuth sourit et la lumière se dissipa. Une puissance étrangère émanait de lui, presque écrasante.

-As-tu oublié Castiel…? Avant de chuter du Paradis… débuta-t-il…

-Cass! Hurla Dean, hors de lui, flairant le danger imminent au travers du sourire du Déchu redevenu un digne Ange.

-…j'étais le seul ange assez puissant pour affronter un Archange! Tu m'as redonné une Grâce et des ailes! Je ne retrouverais sans doute jamais mes pleins pouvoirs, mais c'est déjà un bon début!

C'était une énergie maléfique qui crépitait dans sa chair. Il était si corrompu qu'à peine acquise, la Grâce immaculée était souillée. Il n'était plus celui d'autrefois. Son sourire carnassier arracha un regard presque effrayé à Castiel.

-Mon nom est Belzebuth, je suis le bras droit de Lucifer et…

**-On s'en fiche vieux débris… Bah, de toute façon, je vais te faire taire à jamais… **L'interrompit soudainement une voix inconnue.

Déconcerté, Belzebuth se retourna vivement. Il n'eut guère le temps de réagir qu'une lame argenté s'enfonça profondément dans son cœur. Il n'eut effectivement pas le temps de réagir, ni même prononcer la moindre parole. Il était simplement mort sur le coup et le corps retomba lourdement au sol, marquant le sol de cendres noires, les ailes immolées dans la mort brutale.

Tout ceci était trop facile. À peine l'ennemi confirmé, il s'écroulait dans sa tombe. À quoi cela pouvait bien rimer?

Tous se rassemblèrent, soulagés, autour du double de Castiel qui s'affairait à nettoyer la lame de son épée. Son intervention était un cadeau du ciel, qui sait comment la situation aurait pu dégénérer?

-Pile au bon moment… Déclara Bobby d'un air reconnaissant. Qui sait quelles emmerdes il aurait pu nous causer?

**-Beaucoup. Répondit Cass d'un ton mi- amusé mi- répugné. Dans ma version d'histoire, il ne m'a pas menacé pour la simple raison que vous n'étiez pas là. En voyant Sam, il pensait faire d'une pierre d'un coup et c'est ce que je voulais. L'histoire à changer, sa mort prématurée me soulage de mille maux…**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Demanda son double, très peu étonné malgré l'intervention surprise.

**-Il aurait rassemblé les anges rebelles et déchus qui sont favorable à la cause de Lucifer et éventuellement, cette abomination aurait capturé Sam. **

Dean écarquilla les yeux et instinctivement, se plaça près de son frère.

-**Tu n'es pas sa mère Dean, laisse le souffler. Il va bien, cette situation ne se produira jamais puisque le cabot est mort…**

L'attention de Castiel fut attirée vers l'éclat de l'épée sanguinolente. Elle n'était pas comme les autres… Sa lame était plus longue, la garde était moins arrondie et de nombreuses inscriptions en Enochien la marquaient.

-De qui est-ce l'épée? S'enquit-il, troublé.

-**Ah… ça? C'est un vieux truc que j'ai ramassé il y a quelques décennies… **

De son regard tout aussi bleu et perçant que le sien, il intima le silence à Castiel. Ce dernier comprit qu'en effet, mieux valait faire taire le doute qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, un doute horrifiant à vrai dire…

Castiel trembla légèrement, ce n'était pas une simple épée… Qu'est-ce que le futur réservait au monde exactement? Qu'est-ce que Dieu attendait pour agir?

-**Sarah est déjà en lieu sûr, je l'ai amené là où personne ne lui fera de mal. Je connais les talismans qui peuvent empêcher la créature d'approcher, mais ils ne sont pas faciles à contrôler pour autant. **

-Ton initiative est un soulagement… Mais de quoi parles-tu par « contrôler »?

-**La seule chose connue jusqu'à ce jour qui a le pouvoir de contenir cette furie est la Cage de Lucifer, ces talismans sont sensiblement les mêmes qui ont été utilisés contre lui, mais la moindre erreur, la moindre faille dans l'un d'eux et on dit adieu à leur efficacité! En parlant de Luci…**

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-**Dans « mon » passé, Belzebuth s'était montré un peu plus bavard et tu avais posé plus de questions… Il s'avère que je ne suis pas restreint par l'ordre naturel des choses à ce sujet, je peux vous révéler certaines choses, à commencer que cette créature est à la recherche de Grâces pour gagner des pouvoirs et qu'en effet, elle pourrait viser les Archanges. Son but ultime est de tuer Lucifer, pour se venger de ce qu'il lui a fait. **

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, analysant les nouvelles informations plutôt choquantes.

-**Il lui a fait tant de mal, c'est une histoire de karma tout ça… Mais pour atteindre son objectif, elle tuera beaucoup d'autres anges innocents. Elle va très littéralement dévorer la Grâce des anges pour vaincre. **

Il rangea l'arme à l'intérieur de son blouson et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Les Chasseurs avaient encore de la difficulté à s'habituer à la présence de deux Castiel :

-**Ne fait pas cette face d'enterrement! Un de vos ennemis est mort, vous pouvez sauver la prochaine victime sur la liste et vous savez quelques trucs sur cette chose, c'est déjà mieux que d'être sur la case départ!**

-Si tu nous fais vraiment un spectacle à la _Back to the Future_, pourquoi tu nous aides pas plus qu'il ne le faut hein? Commenta sèchement Dean.

-**Je l'ai dit : c'est contre l'ordre naturel. Et aux dernières nouvelles, le patron de ce fabuleux ordre, c'est Mort! Je l'ai aux basques depuis assez longtemps, je n'ai pas envie de lui donner la raison nécessaire pour me faucher, ok? Même après avoir vu l'Apocalypse se dérouler, j'ai conservé de l'instinct de survie, point final.**

-Mort?

-**Eh merde… **

-Dans « Mort », tu dis… comme LA Mort?

-**Je dis LA Mort, LA Faucheuse, enfin, LE Faucheur… un type sympa quand on y pense bien, mais il ne m'aime pas beaucoup… **

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que LA Mort… non, je ne veux même pas savoir… oublie ça!

-**Tu vas faire sa connaissance toi aussi. N'oubliez pas, les quatre chevaliers de l'Apocalypse… Mort est l'un d'eux. Si Lucifer les libère… Ce qui va probablement se produire… vous aller avoir du fil à retordre! Bon, on fiche le camp oui ou non? On fera mieux de retourner chez Bobby!**

-Est-ce si pressant que ça? S'enquérait le concerné, plissant les sourcils. Je veux dire : tu viens de buter Belzebuth en personne, tout s'est déroulé trop facilement à mon avis…

-**Il est bel et bien mort. Si ça paraît facile, c'est que vous étiez supposé l'affronter et que votre « mémoire » du futur s'en trouve affectée. Ça à créer un vide dans votre futur…**

-Un vide? Alors on parle d'un déséquilibre dans l'ordre naturel, non?

-**Plus ou moins. Belzebuth était voué à mourir sous vos mains, alors dans ce sens, je n'ai pas enfreint les règles. Je l'ai simplement manipulé un peu à notre avantage. J'aurais brisé l'ordre si ce fils de pute devait mourir sous la main de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-on foutre le camp maintenant?**

Il était impatient et nerveux, quelque chose le tracassait et Bobby n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi tendu dit-moi?

-**Ça grouille de démons dans le coin. Ils sont attirés par l'énergie maléfique qu'avait dégagé ce Déchu… Nous devons partir!**

Bobby n'argumenta plus, donnant raison à **Castiel** sur ce coup-ci.

-**Une dernière chose Bobby…**

-Quoi?

-**Joe et Ellen sont chez toi. Et elles sont décidées à vous tirer les vers du nez à vous tous…**

-? Pourquoi?

-**Elles m'ont vus hein… je n'ai pas beaucoup d'explication à fournir moi-même.**

-…_Balls!_

-**Et elles ont dévalisé ta réserve de bière… **conclut **Cass** d'un sourire espiègle.

Il fit la moue, les femmes, vraiment…

-On y va…

Castiel n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de les amener jusqu'à la demeure du vétéran, le double resta derrière, attendant. Ce ne fut pas long que Castiel réapparut, débarrassé momentanément des humains.

-J'ai senti que tu voulais me parler seul et je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a pas un seul démon dans le coin…

-**C'était la meilleure excuse que je pouvais donner…**

-Dean croit que je suis parti auprès de Sarah…

**-Elle va bien, n'aie crainte. Hep l'ange à deux visages… veux-tu bien m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire de « je mens pour leur bien »?**

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

**-Je suis ton FUTUR, je te comprends parfaitement, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi et dit la vérité. **

-Je… Les décevoir maintenant serait…

-**C'est moi que tu déçois ici. Ce n'est pas le chemin que tu dois prendre, est-ce clair? Dean est une tête fêlée, mais il est humain, il a de la compassion. Je veux que tu lui en parles d'une façon qu'il saura accepter, d'accord?**

-C'est impossible! Dean ne…!

**-Fait confiance à tes amis avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup en allant vers Lucifer bon sang! Crois-moi, je regrette depuis des lustres tous mes mensonges! Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, je te l'ai déjà dit, non? Dean PEUT comprendre. Dean PEUT t'aider. Sam et Bobby aussi. Ils sont de ta famille désormais, apprend à leur faire confiance. Le pire qui peut arriver est qu'il te fiche une raclée et puis? Il va te demander pardon et tout le monde sera heureux! N'oublie pas que tu es un ange également, tu as des pouvoirs qui sort de l'entendement humain, sert-toi en pour leur montrer que tu es fort, que tu résistes et que tu ne peux pas te briser. Ton nom est **CASTIEL**, pas ÉCHEC. Là où il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ok? Moi, je viens d'un monde sans vie… et je me réjouis de voir que malgré tout, je peux changer cette histoire de merde et l'empêcher de se reproduire. Je suis heureux de t'assister, je suis heureux de pouvoir… **

Plus son discours se déroulait, plus il laissait ses émotions couler dans ses mots. Il se mordit la lèvre en secouant la tête, un faible sourire s'étirant sur son visage tiré par la douleur et la rage :

-**Je suis heureux de revoir ces trois-là bel et bien vivants. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je… je suis comblé de les savoir en sécurité. Là d'où je viens, ils sont morts depuis des siècles et je me suis retrouvé seul. Même si Dean m'a presque tué plusieurs fois, je ne remercierais jamais assez Dieu pour m'avoir permis d'être ici en ce moment. J'ai un air bête avec lui seulement parce que j'ai peur d'oublier que ce Dean-là n'est qu'une illusion du passé à mes yeux, une mémoire qui ne sera jamais réelle. Mais comme toujours, malgré mes mots durs, malgré mes accusations à son égard, je ne peux faire autrement que prier pour que rien ne lui arrive. Sam à un cœur en or et l'avoir vu dépérir à même sa propre chair lorsqu'il était possédé par Lucifer, ça me tuait. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais quelles douleurs ils vont affronter d'ici quelques temps et que je ne pourrais pas les aider directement. Je sais que je vais probablement revivre une deuxième fois tout ce que j'ai enduré, car tu ne sembles pas très motivé à changer le destin, mais je suis satisfait de seulement savoir que je peux remédier à leur chagrin. **Cass**, ni toi ni moi ne voulons ça. Nous sommes celui qui a sauvés ces gamins des centaines de fois, nous devons persister! Le futur dépend d'eux. Et si tu les laisses aller comme moi… tu seras aussi misérable et seul comme je le suis. Il y a beaucoup trop de mort dans ma conscience, aide moi à me délivrer de mes crimes… Aide-moi à sauver le monde!**

Castiel comprenait l'étendue de l'enjeu, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il prenait d'un point de vu détaché, loin de là. C'était une histoire personnelle à présent, un destin qu'il devait écrire lui-même pour le bien de tous. Le fait de se savoir en possèssion du moyen de sauver les frères le rassurait grandement. Son esprit s'était éloigné de la porte qui le séparait de la colère et il s'en retrouvait beaucoup plus confiant. Il soupira longuement, reconnaissant à son double de continuer à veiller sur lui de la sorte.

-Soit. Je parlerais à Dean. Nous les sauverons ainsi que ce monde, ensembles. Dieu ne nous as pas abandonné, je suis sûr qu'en te permettant de venir à cette époque, il voulait qu'on apprenne de nos leçons.

-**Bien dit. Va-s'y maintenant. Je viendrais dans un moment plus opportun.**

-Que vas-tu faire?

-**Je vais faire un peu de nettoyage du côté des démons. Moins il y en a, mieux ça sera. **

-Très bien. Je t'attendrais.

**Castiel** hocha la tête et son semblable disparu à nouveau. Il l'imita, mais ne le rejoignit pas.

Il avait du pain sur la planche…

Et une furie à broyer entre ses doigts.

* * *

_Ayayayayay! Désolé tout le monde pour le retard incroyable de ce chapitre, c'est que j'ai déménagé et ma nouvelle maison n'est pas encore équipée d'internet XP. Et puis, j'ai eu mes examens de mi-sessions alors eh… Voilà donc le chapitre attendu, je le crois un peu moins sombre, mais tout de même, il garde son ambiance obscure. Un peu plus d'espoir du côté de Cass, qui prend enfin la résolution de mettre les choses au clair avec Dean! Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui laisse des reviews ^^!_


	10. Chapter 10

Le baiser de l'Éden

Skeleton in the closet

L'atmosphère s'était détendue très rapidement avec la présence d'Ellen et Jo chez Bobby. En effet, les femmes avaient pour hobby d'enquiquiner le trio dès que l'occasion se présentait, leur faisant oublier tous leurs soucis du moment. Castiel avait fait profil bas à son retour, sa conscience pesait lourd sur ses épaules, surtout quand les yeux vert de l'aîné Winchester se posèrent sur lui, remarquant finalement sa présence des plus silencieuses.

L'humain saisie une bière tout en décoiffant affectueusement son frère qui était assis à côté d'Ellen, il ricana quand Sam le repoussa d'un air faussement furieux. La femme la plus âgé remarqua l'ange retiré dans son coin et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à approcher. Il obéit sans discuter, mais sa mine fatiguée et maussade souleva des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Les gars ont l'air de s'amuser et toi tu as l'air de revenir d'entre les morts… Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, intriguée. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tut et les regards se posèrent sur lui, attendant qu'il donne une réponse.

-Il y a seulement encore beaucoup de chose que je dois régler…

Brièvement, il regarda Dean, puis son regard fuit sur les planches de bois usé du sol. Il haussa légèrement les épaules et soupira. Il s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras, se résignant à subir un nouvel interrogatoire.

-Comme quoi? Argumenta-t-elle, d'autant plus curieuse quant à la nature du comportement détaché de Castiel.

-Comme sauver ma famille d'une mort certaine…

Son ton était calme, mais on le devinait discret quant à son véritable état d'âme.

-Et parler seul-à-seul avec Dean.

L'interpellé posa sa bière et s'approcha de façon presque grave. Si Cass avait besoin de lui parler avec une telle expression au visage, cela n'augurait absolument rien de bon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Seul à seul. Insista l'immortel.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais cacher quoi que ce soit aux autres!

-Tu crois que ce n'est pas déjà assez difficile pour moi de simplement de tenir debout et parler de ça devant tout le monde? Non Dean, personne d'autre n'a besoin de savoir!

Le Chasseur passa sa main sur sa bouche en hochant la tête. Il soupira de mécontentement, mais il consentit à accorder à son ami la légitimité de sa soudaine agressivité.

-Je sais que tu es à cran ok? Parlons et nous verrons par la suite ce que nous pouvons faire.

Castiel ne répondit que d'un regard à-demi soulagé et à-demi craintif. Dean devina facilement qu'il avait peur, mais il ne savait pas de quoi et pourquoi. C'est sans doute ce qu'il allait découvrir. L'ange quitta la pièce d'un pas impatient et Dean le suivit.

Mais à peine avait-il franchi le seuil du salon que le décor changea radicalement. Il n'était plus chez Bobby, mais plutôt dans un parc spacieux et à peine éclairé, la noirceur de la nuit engloutissant la plupart du paysage. Il ne sut pas s'il devait s'étonner, mais il jeta un regard désapprobateur à Cass.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Lincoln, Nebraska.

-… Je crois que je vais me contenter de t'écouter, ok?

Dean s'assied sur un banc à proximité et Castiel l'imita. Dean ne le savait sans doute pas, pas encore, mais il fallut tout le courage du monde pour qu'enfin, le second homme se lance :

-Tu sais, quand tu m'as posé la question pour savoir si j'étais prêt à m'allier avec Lucifer… J'ai réfléchit si nous pouvons le dire ainsi. Je n'étais plus sous l'influence du sort, mon double m'en avait soulagé.

L'humain écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et le fixa comme s'il venait de se faire annoncer une autre fin du monde imminente. Mais il ne dit absolument rien malgré la colère qui lui montait soudainement au cœur.

-Je regrette d'avoir trompé ta confiance, crois-moi. Voilà pourquoi je te demande pardon. Et c'est aussi pourquoi…

Il se leva et lui fit face :

-… je veux que tu sois celui qui m'arrêtera si je deviens assez insensé pour commettre l'erreur d'aller vers Lucifer, tu m'entends? Tu connais les façons de blesser et tuer les anges, tu m'arrêteras coûte que coûte. Je ne veux pas faire ça, mais comme tu le sais, le désespoir peut mener des personnes sur le chemin de la folie.

Dean ne le regarda pas, il garda sa tête baissée. De nombreuses fois il avait été déçu dans sa vie et c'était le cas en ce moment. Il crispa ses poings, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Cass lui avait menti, encore. Il devrait être hors de lui-même et le mettre en plan sur le champ, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait trop de douleur qui ne s'effaceront jamais, il sait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre ces jours-ci et le mensonge était monnaie courante dans son entourage, alors à quoi bon?

Se révolter et chasser l'ange pouvait-il aider quiconque? Il en doutait fortement. Les anges ne cesseront pas de mourir, l'apocalypse ne cessera pas de s'avancer dangereusement jusqu'à leur porte… La rage était inutile et Dean avait besoin plus que tout au monde d'alliés en ce moment. De plus, mieux valait une déception qu'une trahison. Castiel avait avoué sa faute avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il avait avorté de terribles rancunes et batailles vaines.

Dean se leva, tentant de dominer sa frustration personnelle pour faire appel à la raison. L'expression innocente et brisée de son ami le convainquit qu'en effet, l'heure était aux pardons.

Car peut-être, il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de jours à vivre, il ne voulait pas quitter ce monde avec le regret d'avoir déchaîné son courroux sur Castiel.

Il hocha lentement la tête en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme incertain de sa réponse :

-Tu es celui qui m'a sorti de l'enfer Cass…. J'y serais probablement encore sans toi. Alors, pour moi, ça marche. Compte sur moi pour ne pas te laisser tomber dans le merdier duquel tu m'as sauvé, ok? Nous sommes tous là, on est une famille!

Souriant et miséricordieux, Dean ne put s'empêcher de serrer son ami dans ses bras. Castiel, qui avait retenu son souffle, pouvait maintenant respirer avec la conviction qu'il y avait tellement d'espoirs autour de lui quant à la race humaine. Les humains étaient doués de compassion et de bonté, eux, ils savaient pardonner contrairement aux anges. Il se demandait maintenant qu'elle race méritait vraiment digne de Dieu…

La famille céleste fratricide ou la famille mortelle indulgente?

Dean le relâcha et lui tapota l'épaule doucement tandis que Castiel s'accorda le droit de sourire à son tour, délivré de son tourment. Son double avait raison, le mortel pouvait comprendre.

-Ok, je t'arrêterais si ça dégénère… Mais en échange, toi, tu vas me promettre de surveiller ton double! Je n'aime pas ce type, il est louche et je ne crois pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dit, même s'il est « toi ».

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, je suis moi-même sceptique à son égard.

Castiel eu soudainement la révélation qui pouvait tout expliquer au sujet de sa personnification du futur…

S'il est devenu aussi las, désillusionné et si motivé à changer son passé, était-ce parce qu'il avait justement commis l'erreur d'aller vers Lucifer? Il n'en avait rien dit jusqu'ici, sous le prétexte de « l'Ordre Naturel », mais Castiel savait parfaitement qu'il cachait beaucoup plus de chose que nécessaire. Il ne faisait que s'assurer que sa version du présent se remette dans le bon chemin…

-Je crois qu'il cache certains détails. Je l'interrogerais en temps voulu. Rentrons chez Bobby pour l'instant.

-Ça me va.

Il empoigna légèrement le bras de Dean et ils disparurent en une fraction de seconde.

Et pendant ce temps-là…

L'invocation était réussie. **Castiel** s'assied à califourchon sur une chaise et affichait un large sourire sur ses lèvres, un sourire malsain. La pièce dénuée de toute sortie était une véritable « cage », du moins, pour celui qui se tenait face à lui, prisonnier au centre d'un cercle accompagné d'une multitude impressionnante de symboles Enochiens. En fait, chaque mur, le plafond et le sol étaient marqués par le Sceau dont les contours scintillaient d'une lueur dorée. C'était un piège des plus puissants qui pouvaient exister sur Terre comme au Paradis, une prison familière à son nouveau détenu.

-**Ça ne vaut pas les barreaux et l'ambiance que tu avais dans ton trou, mais c'est plutôt semblable, non?**

Le regard froid de son captif ne l'effraya pas. Il était dans une colère noire, mais s'efforçait de comprendre ce qui s'était produit exactement pour qu'il se retrouve dans une telle situation.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-**Mon nom est Castiel. Je suis la nounou des Winchesters, je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi!**

-…

**-Je sais que tu t'attendais à un bon petit soldat, pardonne-moi de te décevoir, je ne suis pas la « version » de cette « époque ». **

Il l'avait senti en effet, il n'avait rien d'un ange ni même des rumeurs qui circulaient quant au gardien des deux frères.

**-Et je sais que toi et moi, nous avons un point en commun…**

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'écouter.

-Parle.

**-Ni toi ni moi ne voulons perdre…**

Son sourire s'élargit et il se leva tout en retirant l'épée d'ange qu'il dissimulait dans ses vêtements. Son opposant écarquilla les yeux, incrédule :

-Où as-tu trouvé ça?

**-Allons… ne fait pas cette tête! Là d'où je viens, ce fut un jeu d'enfant l'obtenir. Je te conseille maintenant de m'écouter attentivement et ne pas me mettre de bâton dans Les roues, mon frère.**

-Je crains que je ne puisse te rendre l'appellation fraternelle, tu sembles être tout le contraire d'un ange.

-**Je ne suis ni ceci, ni démon, ni humain, tu as raison de le penser. Alors… **Dit-il en levant l'arme en signe de défi, **où en étions-nous? Ah, oui! J'espère que nous arriverons à nous entendre et que notre « coopération » sera profitable pour nous deux…**

_**Lucifer!**_

* * *

_**Ayayay… Eh oui, c'est sûr cette note que ce termine ce chapitre… Désolée pour le retard en passant, j'étais pas mal occupée avec mes études! Je crois que je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre et m'enfouir sous les couvertures pour éviter les représailles du monde entier et parce que j'ai trop d'émotions c'est dernier temps avec la saison 8… Donc, bref, il s'avère que Cass numéro 2 à quelques plans plus ou moins mystérieux en tête et moi-même je n'aime pas du tout ce qui se prépare! Beaucoup de angst à prévoir, parce que je suis seulement bonne pour écrire du angst justement. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! À la prochaine!**_


End file.
